


【尺J】幸福满溢的漫漫长夜

by ftr295



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftr295/pseuds/ftr295
Summary: CP：朴载赫x曹容仁其他CP：严权 甜矿（少量提及）体校新生阿尺x拉面店员扣酱/浮夸的都市校园AU/双人Side交替进行/根基队员出场
Relationships: Jo "CoreJJ" Yong-in/Park "Ruler" Jae-hyuk
Kudos: 2





	【尺J】幸福满溢的漫漫长夜

**朴载赫 Side** **——经常请吃面的温柔哥哥 01**

“不好意思……”

眼前妆容精致的校花眼神一瞬间暗淡下来，朴载赫立刻有些慌张，眼珠滴溜乱转，却还是只能咬牙说下去。

“非常抱歉，不太能接受你的好意。”

“载赫有交往中的对象吗？”

“没有。”

这一次回答倒是干脆，但朴载赫却不敢直视对方已经失望的脸色。越来越多的学生们汇聚在跆拳道馆门口凑热闹，其中甚至有朴载赫眼熟的脸。羡慕的、爱意的、嫉妒的、愤怒的、懊悔的——各式各样的眼神汇聚在他身上，让这个大一新生手足无措起来。

因为帮据说是校花的陌生女孩儿赶走了滋事的黑帮小混混，无意识展露出帅气的姿态吸引了所有目光与讨论——这种离谱的出名方式让朴载赫真是羞得想当场找个洞钻进去。

身为标准的深度游戏阿宅，要不是因为从小天赋秉异被要求锻炼跆拳道，朴载赫很有可能直接辍学当游戏代练甚至职业选手，而不是被家人强行规劝着进了体大读书。懵懵懂懂地前路就被决定了，也难以反抗，就好像提前吞下了接下来几年的憋屈。

何况，取向也和大家不一样。校花的美丽固然是事实，然而在他看来或许还不如游戏里星之守护者皮肤的金克丝。

“学姐没有别的事，我就先走了。”

朴载赫把脱下的跆拳道服在手里折好，心一横逃离了现场。后方传来了嘈杂的议论声和混乱的脚步声，吓得他拔腿跑了起来，随即狠狠撞在面前的小个子身上。

“王、王浩哥！”

韩王浩一个趔趄，差点被直接推倒在地，幸亏被朴载赫拉住。

“脸色这么惨，跑这么急，干什么呢？”韩王浩狐疑地从头到脚看了他一眼，看得他直哆嗦。

“回宿舍再说吧，我还真是倒霉……”高个子的宅男可怜兮兮地扶着眼镜，推着韩王浩往前走。虽然个子小，韩王浩却是整个宿舍最年长主意最多的——虽然也就年长那么几个月。朴载赫通常情况下不知道韩王浩在想什么，自己的心事却被对方一戳一个准。

“所以，就这样啊？”韩王浩躺在床上，懒洋洋地翻了个身，打了个哈欠。

“王浩看起来好像很有经验的样子。”

“也不想想，那可是王浩哥，每个月都要收一大堆花和巧克力糖的那种。”姜旼丞坐在对面的床上头也不抬地玩抽卡游戏，却把每一句听得清清楚楚。

“算不上经验啦。不过你礼貌地拒绝了，没有让对方难堪，不是很好吗？”韩王浩抬头露出人畜无害的笑容，朴载赫躁动不安的心这才安分下来。

“载赫哥应该没什么拒绝的经验，才会纠结成这样。”说话的是看热闹不嫌事大的金康熙。

“什么呀，那位一看就不是他的Style。他的Style在游戏里。”

——不要擅自下判断！还没遇到过，我也不知道我的Style到底是怎样啊？！

朴载赫在心里呐喊着，决定不再理会室友们的吐槽，聚精会神地打开英雄联盟。

等到朴载赫揉着酸涩的眼睛退出了召唤师峡谷，已经是夜里一点。今日的战绩算不上很好，胜负各占一半，但幸运地是一开始连续四场排到了同一位给力的辅助，又擅长保护又能K头，难得护着他一个小脆皮熬到后期输出，达成四连胜不说还拿到了MVP。

可惜了，没有加上对方的好友……不过下一次上游戏再加也不迟。

此时肚子却不合时宜地咕咕叫了起来。快8个小时没进食的大个子体校生起身去翻零食，却只打开了空荡荡的柜子。现在，唯有出去觅食能快速解决需求了。

朴载赫就这样穿着T恤裤衩和拖鞋走出了学生公寓。外面一片漆黑，他不得不用手机自带的手电筒照亮。跑了大半个校区出了宿舍区，唯有稍远的街区还有亮光闪烁。

跑过空无一人的商业街，穿过两个巷口，朴载赫这才发现了唯一一家亮着光的小餐厅。香气四溢的肉汤味道隐约钻入鼻孔，立刻使人食欲大振。

“有人在吗？”

掀开帘子，朴载赫钻了进去。举目所见是几张简洁的木头桌椅，还有桌台背后敞开的厨房外侧，一名看起来和自己年龄相仿的大块头男子靠着厨房门坐着，聚精会神地玩手上的PSP。听到动静，对方放下设备抬头，与朴载赫打了个照面，黑框眼镜下露出憨厚的笑容。

一脸福相，看起来有很好手艺的样子，肉汤的香味也很浓郁。是可靠的深夜食堂啊。

“想吃点什么？炸酱面、海鲜面、荞麦面，汤面条都有的。”大块头指了指挂在入口墙壁上的小黑板，用非常狂放不羁的字体写了简洁的菜单。

“只有这些吗？简单的，热乎乎的拉面有吗？”

朴载赫迎着凉风走了许久，心里开始懊悔为什么没穿外套，以至于踏进拉面店时先接连打了个喷嚏和哆嗦。

“简单的……你想吃多简单？”男子没能得到想要的点单，有些困惑。

“呃，没有就算了……”朴载赫摆摆手，抬脚要走，眼神却闪过犹豫——周围好像没有第二家店亮灯了。

“先坐吧，我知道了。请等一等。”大块头仿佛意识到了什么，招手让他坐下，又端来一杯茶，转身进了厨房。朴载赫实在饿坏了，喝着热气腾腾的茶，舒展着毛孔差点要舒服得掉下泪来。

“拉面来了。”

男子将热乎乎的石锅端上桌，浓香的芝士味立刻充斥了整个店面。朴载赫起劲地在拉面里扒拉，就着拉得长长的芝士丝儿翻出了鸡蛋、鱼饼、年糕和火腿肠片，俨然是一份迷你部队锅。

第一口黏糊糊的芝士拉面下肚，空虚的胃马上就熨帖了——沉浸在简单的美食中的朴载赫，喝了一口滚烫的汤，被烫得差点把筷子咬下去，额头上也很快开始流汗。

“慢点吃，拉面可以加。”大块头男子看着朴载赫饿坏的模样，忍不住露出怜惜的眼神，递过纸巾。这小子饿了多久啊？

“呼……”还在发热的石锅空空如也，满头汗的朴载赫唏哩呼噜地吃完最后一块年糕，把面汤也喝干，抓起纸巾擦汗。“味道非常好，谢谢。”

还未入社会的体校新生对所有人都很有礼貌，吃到美食的满足感与幸福感也全部写在脸上。朴载赫付了钱，又打了个喷嚏，因为呛到喉咙而咳嗽起来。

“我说，你要不要穿件外套走？现在是半夜，可不到20度。”男子取下指了指挂在门口的一件墨绿色外套。“这样回去会感冒的。”

“呃，是店里的衣服，可以穿走吗？”

“你是附近体校的学生对吧？下次再还过来就是了。”

“那……谢谢。”

朴载赫迟疑地取下外套穿上，发现尺码稍微小了一点。但这不碍事，他还是能把扣子扣上，把看上去强壮其实并不结实的身体包裹起来。很好闻的洗衣粉的味道和拉面的味道混在一起，被风灌进了鼻子。

——还挺好闻的，至少把自己刚出的一身臭汗盖掉了。但愿明天能走运！

朴载赫哼着歌往回走，脚步异常轻快。作为食量惊人的吃货，前一天吃到了让身心舒适美食，第二天往往就会转运——这是他一直信奉和践行的，然而先前各种不顺让他胃口再增。直到跆拳道教练指着他那还不是十分明显的小肚子，警告他控制体重。

然而越是期盼，事情往往适得其反。

“狗崽子，昨天是你拒绝了她？”

“那个……不清楚你们在说什么……”

“西八，大一的新生就这么猖狂，耍帅给谁看呢？叫朴载赫是吧？”

“学长！”

空无一人的跆拳道馆角落，朴载赫被几名据说是高年级的前辈逼到了角落。他很想举起双手喊冤，可没人给这个机会——为首的人指着他鼻子骂，身边的跟班则夺走了他手里的头盔，往后面一扔。

“还给我！”朴载赫平时脾气很好，这不代表他不会被激怒。他跑过去捡起头盔，连接处的绑带却已经被弄断。他火气上涌，劈头就往几人身上狠狠踢过去。

从小练跆拳道的朴载赫已经有黑带水准，却无法抵挡数人同时围攻。几个高年级学生惊叫着往外跑，其中一人忽然转身往他脸上来了一拳——尽管他很灵巧地躲开，拳头还是结实地落在了他颧骨上，把他的黑框眼镜撞了出去。

留下这么一拳后，几个学长便趁着朴载赫有些晕头转向时跑掉了。由于从小长时间面对电脑而高度近视，离开眼镜的朴载赫眼前一片模糊。他蹲在地上，擦了一把嘴角，慢吞吞地摸到了断了腿的眼镜，用衣角随意地擦了擦灰就架回鼻梁上，把因为疼痛而逼出来的眼泪又憋了回去。

什么乱七八糟的事啊这都是。

忍着肿起来的半边脸火辣辣的疼痛，朴载赫咬着牙把跆拳道服换下来，和系带断裂的头盔一起，收拾进了器材室。

“你怎么了？脸是怎么回事？”

捂着脸回到宿舍的朴载赫本想尽可能低调，却被敏锐的金康熙注意到了异常。

“没事……”心里烦躁的朴载赫懒得敷衍，敷衍地把包扔在床上。金康熙察觉到了不对劲，想要过来看看，却被他一手挡开。

“心情不好，别来烦我。”仗着对方比自己小那么一个月，朴载赫彻底放松下来，说话便不太客气。金康熙无奈回到自己桌前，视线却又扫过了朴载赫挂在柜子外侧的墨绿色外套上。看起来半旧的外套，却是昨晚之后才突兀地出现在宿舍里。

——朴载赫从哪里得到的吗？因为外套而惹出的风波？八卦心作祟，金康熙灵活的脑子开始高速运转，仿佛嗅到了一丝微妙的气息。

深夜一点，夜空微凉，万籁俱寂。精力旺盛的灵魂仍在到处游荡，寻找一个能够安定下来的时机。

那件被金康熙盯了许久的软塌塌的墨绿色外套，此刻正被朴载赫抱在手里。朴载赫从衣柜深处翻出自己的黑外套穿上，另一只手提着摔断的眼镜腿，往商业街的方向走。

白天遭到围堵让他的心情down到了低估，晚上在游戏里狂送对面近10颗头，差点就想要卸载游戏。被厄运缠身到现在，让他不得不又想起昨夜那碗喷香的拉面。

现在，冰冷的身心正是需要美食抚慰的时候。

“有人在吗？”

朴载赫熟门熟路地掀开门帘，大个子却并未出现在桌台后。他将外套暂时放下，紧接着听到一阵哒哒哒的脚步声

“呃，在的！”

一个看上去比自己稍年长的青年从后厨匆忙地钻出来，带出一阵香浓又熟悉的芝士粉的味道，令朴载赫呼吸一窒：那人褐色的前发乱糟糟地往两边垂下，露出粗而弯曲的眉，短促利落地收尾。他鼻梁上架着细边金丝框眼镜，细长的眼角微微下垂，眼窝微陷。那人朝他点头，淡淡的笑容分明宽和友善，却隐约透出淡薄又刻骨的书卷气。

“原来这件外套昨天被你穿走了啊。”

朴载赫僵在原地，看对方玩味地挑眉，驾轻就熟把外套从他手边捞走，挂回原来的位置。他说话音声温柔却单薄，动作轻快地从他身边经过，整个人的气息好像沾着露珠的树叶尖滑过骨头，留下一道瞬间蒸发的水渍，将残余的湿气渗入他皮肤。

“今天还要吃拉面吗？”

“吃、吃的。还是昨天的口味，麻烦了。”

对方点头应了，却没有马上煮面的意思，而是略有些担心地盯着他。朴载赫开始结巴，猛然意识到自己现在有多邋遢——他顶着一张没洗的大油脸出了门，慌乱地抽了桌上的湿巾擦脸，又把刘海蹭得湿乎乎的。破掉的嘴角、发青的眼角和肿起来的颧骨，这个可怜虫怎么看都不像正经学生的模样。

“嘶……”清凉的湿巾碰到了颧骨处和眼角肿起的地方，痛得他缩脖子。

“你脸上受伤了？”

哦豁，被发现了。朴载赫把皱巴巴的湿巾扔进垃圾桶，两手比划着硬着头皮解释：“是的……训练的时候太激烈的结果，已经解决了。”

“看起来有点严重……你先坐着别动。”男子叹了口气便回了后厨。拙劣的借口被他无视，朴载赫松了口气。他余光瞥见对方侧脸上挑的眼尾，掩藏在刘海下的眸子极快地从他身上滑过，一瞬间心空了。

在那个当下，自己因为校花告白而困扰数天的人生问题“究竟是怎样的Style”，答案浮现出清晰的轮廓了。

——呀，朴载赫！你可是对校花都没有动心过的游（戏）性恋！

——胡说什么呢，这个不知道什么叫喜欢的小处男，现在才是真正春心萌动了。

——什么动心啊，无非是看对方长得还算周正，所以欲望觉醒了啊，区服本能的欲望！

——即使是欲望，发生在这样的人身上，跟谁都说不出口吧……

——少胡说八道了，对方就一定和自己取向一样吗？有女朋友可怎么办，第一次动心这就失恋了啊……

许多个朴载赫的声音在脑子里开会，激烈地辩论着，聒噪不休，让真正的朴载赫本人无从开口。

额角和颧骨还在一阵一阵地肿痛，眼角处的淤青还没消退。朴载赫费力地睁眼，却只能勉强勾勒人物的轮廓。那人提着不知道从哪里拿出的药箱，来到他身边。

“闭上眼，给你稍稍处理一下。”

朴载赫听话地闭眼，紧接着感受到清凉的喷雾喷在脸上，然后是冰镇过的毛巾，在眼角、鼻梁和颧骨处依次按压。骨节分明的指头捋着开始变干的刘海，将毛躁的前发往同一边梳拢。温和而有节奏的气息在安静的房间里格外明显，那是对方有意压抑的呼吸声，还带着些微烟火气。朴载赫一阵激灵，喉头动了动，将不由自主地汇聚到舌尖的口水尽数咽下。

清凉又有些刺激的草药香气弥漫开来，让人精神为之一振。

“现在，比刚才好一点了吧？”

“多谢了。”

“是那样就好。拉面请稍等，马上就来。”

男子垂下头来，梳在两侧的刘海掉在眼前，却遮不住他徐徐舒展的细长眉眼。眼巴巴地看对方利落地收拾好箱子，回头进了厨房，朴载赫一手撑着头，一手小幅扇着发热的脸。

熟悉的香气逐渐蒸腾而起，很快对方便将拉面端上桌来。香浓的拉面下肚，朴载赫壮着胆子要到了对方的姓名、生辰和联系方式。原来昨天那位是店主李圣真，今日他被朋友叫去网咖，便留下在厨房帮忙的曹容仁独自看店。

Jo Yong-in。

朴载赫在心里默念了几遍，想起自己以前很喜欢的同音字幼稚玩笑，把一些在舌尖打转的琐碎词句又压回心里。少年承受着对方偶尔投来的关切目光，坦率的心情马上多云转晴，盘算着距离有了少许拉近，吃面的速度便不自觉加快了。

“多谢款待。”

喝干了最后一口面汤，朴载赫从兜里掏出皱巴巴的钞票，刚放在桌上却又被推了回来。

“受了伤的孩子，有些可怜呢。拿着钱去买药吧，太迟了恢复会很慢的。这一顿请你吃。”

“这怎么行……”

“冒失闯祸的小子，要听哥的话。”曹容仁两手在胸前交叉，居高临下地站在桌台对面盯着他。他从容地摆出年长四岁的哥哥的架子，让个子更高的朴载赫不敢推拒。

“谢谢容仁哥。”

朴载赫晃晃悠悠站起身，突然长时间裸眼看世界让他很难受，只得把眼镜架上去。由于只有一条完好的腿，镜片不停地顺着鼻梁往下晃悠，朴载赫不得不隔一会儿就扶上去。

“现在是半夜，你脸受了伤眼睛也看不清，自己回校区宿舍没问题吗？……可以送你，这时段一般没生意的。”

“没问题！就是……比平时辛苦一点。”朴载赫结巴起来。他生怕自己内心刚刚生出的的雀跃被拆穿，又觉得曹容仁说的应该是场面话，先点头又摇头。

“送你过去吧。”

曹容仁被他矛盾纠结的言行逗笑了，擦了把手走到桌台外，又停住。“还有，早点去配一副新的眼镜。”

“是的，一定！”

结果两个人就这么一前一后地走在寂静空旷的街道上，回荡在耳畔的只有细微的风声和对方有些紊乱的气息。从商业街到宿舍区也就七八百米，朴载赫始终走在曹容仁斜后方，顺着昏暗的光线看着他头顶褐色的发旋——很长时间没好好打理的后脑勺，部分发丝翘起来，随着步伐在空中一颤一颤。

他突然很想伸手，把那一簇呆毛顺进发间，就好像把自己这颗躁动不安的心，按回日复一日枯燥乏味的体校生活中。

当然这个念头马上就止住了，因为此时两人已经来到了校区门口。朴载赫的宿舍窗户朝外，他抬头看了一眼，见还亮着灯光，心说室友们肯定是开黑到现在，至少给自己留了门没睡死过去，舒了口气。

“谢谢容仁哥。”朴载赫规矩地向曹容仁行礼，心里却七上八下——他知道自己的初印象算是彻底搞砸了，看上去性子沉静的曹容仁却看在自己受伤的份儿上送他到了校区，带着温和的笑颜给他打理头发。

少年心里快要熄灭的火种，悄悄地烧了起来。

——是对方太温柔给他留下的幻觉。只要去吃拉面，就能经常见到不是吗？

**曹容仁 Side** **——年下男的纯情套路 01**

本期BGM：《年下の男の子》

在不上夜班的白天，曹容仁除了在游戏里打代练单子，就是去学校里的图书馆找书看。大一新生入学的时节，校园里总是热闹非凡，却也总是混乱频发。

这一天他照常要进校区，却在靠近校区的商业街巷口发现了一个和小混混缠斗起来的高个青年。长得漂亮精致的女学生一脸惊恐地站在不远处，像是那孩子的女朋友。那人个头很高却流着鼻血，伸出结实的大腿一脚踢中小混混裆部，又弯着膝盖踢中对方腹部，快准狠。

——虽然长得憨，样子很狼狈，但对付混混的时候很凶悍，腿上的功夫很厉害。

——至少在女朋友面前展现出了帅气的姿态呢。

曹容仁在原地犹豫要不要上前帮忙的功夫，小混混们已经跑远。他再回头看时，青年和女学生都已消失在巷口。

事件已解决，就没有出手帮忙的需要了。只是学校附近的治安还真是差啊，难道因为是人员混杂的体校吗？或许是连续多日熬夜的劳累让大脑麻痹了，他摇摇头，暗自腹诽自己为什么要在意这些毫无意义的细节，想着便进了校区。

结果那孩子没过多久就出现在自己帮厨的拉面店里，还是深更半夜鼻青脸肿地不知道从哪冒出来，看了异常叫人担心……该说是奇妙的缘分，还是突如其来的麻烦呢？

“今天也十分感谢，我吃好了。”

朴载赫放下空空如也的石锅，拿湿巾把脸上汗珠使劲儿擦干，起身付钱。李圣真靠厨房门坐着，手里拿着掌机，眼神却一刻没有从对方身上离开。毕竟，在对方进门而他说出“今天容仁哥不在”时，那突然黯淡下去的可怜眼神，太让人在意了。

接过朴载赫递来的钞票，李圣真还没塞进裤兜，就见朴载赫站在门口，先是东张西望了一会，又回头看了他一眼，却似乎是被李圣真古井无波的眼神震慑住了，欲言又止。

“还有什么事吗？”

“呃，没有了。”

目睹朴载赫消失在商业街尽头，李圣真无奈地叹了口气，提前关灯后顺着后厨旁的楼梯上了二层——这里是属于两名创业者的狭小宿舍。两个单身男子的生活原本贵在随意，开餐厅的辛苦却给这份随意增添了一份难以自我调节的重压。唯一的好处是，属于夜猫子的深夜拉面馆晚8点才开始营业，因此尽管生意惨淡，他们至少有白天充分的时间补觉，或是额外做不需要到处跑的兼职——譬如游戏代练。

现在曹容仁坐在电竞椅上，占据了电脑桌前宝贵的空地，给他养的小猫“蒸糕”喂食。电脑屏幕上，ID为“Core”的辅助位选手操纵洛刚拿到了本局的MVP。

“不错嘛，这个KDA。”李圣真经过时瞟了一眼。

“可惜了，这把AD做得不好，站位太靠前了。”

“那个号到钻石了吗？”

“快了，大概还有两三把。”

李圣真打了一盘单机，此时曹容仁已经喂完小猫，站起身坐回电竞椅上。“圣真呀，你该去洗澡了吧？”

“啊……就知道你会说这个。”李圣真无奈地放下掌机，往后瘫倒，抱怨道：“哥也不想想，为什么总是我一个人在灶台前面忙活……”

“可食材原料的准备都是我在做啊。”曹容仁耸肩：“做美食需要天分，那种东西不是人人有的，我就到这个程度了。”

蒸糕在空地上玩着一团旧毛线，哒哒哒地把地上铺的的纸板箱踩出爪印。曹容仁看得出了神，突然又想起什么，开口道：“叫朴载赫的孩子刚刚走了？”

“啊，对，朴载赫——”李圣真来了精神，又从床上坐起来。“哥今天为什么要找借口说自己不在？他惹到你了？”

“我根本就不知道他做过什么。”曹容仁露出无辜的眼神，“你不觉得，听说我不在时，他那失魂落魄的样子很有趣吗？”

“哥是魔鬼吗？”李圣真看着那温润和煦的微笑，心中不寒而栗。

“我开玩笑的。”曹容仁为自己的MVP表现截了个图，随后便心情极好地关了游戏。“既然他什么也不说，我也没有出去见他的必要吧？”

“那位真的……从上周开始就半夜过来吃，一周七天他能连着吃六天。是体校的学生吧，感觉作息和口味都很可怕。”

“有什么问题吗？现在的学生作息不规律，夜里打游戏到三四点的，比比皆是。”

“我不是这个意思。”李圣真露出困惑的眼神。“每次来都要问容仁哥在不在，你们很熟？”

“一点都不熟。”

“那就很奇怪。他……不会有别的企图吧？哥在游戏里没结仇吧？”

“想什么呢。”曹容仁哭笑不得：“既然他每天都来，总有一天会说吧。我倒是很有兴趣，他到底想干什么。”

——每一次都遇到对方最狼狈的样子，已经难以用巧合来形容了。

——高高大大的身材和一双细小的湿漉漉的小狗眼睛形成强烈反差，却总显得很有精神。全是痘坑又泛着油光的皮肤，稍微多吃一点就会整脸通红，疯狂冒汗。抓起手边东西扇风时，过长而松散的刘海就会随着夸张的晃动幅度，张牙舞爪地飘起来。

说话时急躁冲动，双唇时而因为紧张而向上抿起。眼珠滴溜乱转，好像有许多词句堆积在脑子里，却始终被关紧了阀门。站在他对面，看着他低头吸溜面条时，甚至快要听到如擂鼓一般的心跳声。

狼狈的时候，无论干什么都在往外冒傻气。这样的人，平时会是什么样？

曹容仁一边想着，一边掏出裤兜里的手机，解锁后屏幕上还是他和朴载赫上最近一段对话的KAKAO talk页面。

“朴载赫：（我）换了新眼镜 认证照ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ容仁哥 觉得如何[照片.jpg][胖丁.gif]”

“曹容仁：金丝框眼镜啊 帅气认证[胖丁.gif]”

“朴载赫：不是 （哥）为什么那么帅啊[照片.jpg]”

“曹容仁：（你）比我更帅”

“朴载赫：[吐舌头的狗.gif]”

“曹容仁：[橘色肥猫.gif]”

朴载赫发来的照片上，是美颜10倍之后的一张大脸——用了最可怕的直男仰视角度，挤出双下巴撇嘴。独特的自拍技巧，实在让人汗颜。

如果真是因为某些难以启齿的原因，以自己的视角来看，倒也不失可爱。

有一定恋爱经验的曹容仁，面对突然出现的朴载赫并未感到错愕。在朴载赫来店里三次之后，他大约能笃定，对方是直冲他来的。然而在确认自己的想法前，他反而开始好奇对方的言行与态度。曹容仁很想看看，像朴载赫这样的男孩，会如何把自己想要表达的信息，稳妥确切地传递给他想传递的人。

所谓情感关系上你来我往、共同经营，不就是这么一回事吗？

或许，与他那孩子气又憨厚的外在有巨大的反差，那也说不定。而现在并不到揭示自己内心的时候，也就不用麻烦地考虑给对方反馈。

在这个虚幻的迷你二元世界里，朴载赫站在舞台上，而曹容仁坐在灯光照不到的观众席，理所当然地承受着对面的心绪波动——只有演出落幕，他才能判断故事是否动人，他是否要走上台去握对方的手。

这是曹容仁独特的处世之道，也是朴载赫正在被一点一点拖进去的，精致又隐秘的陷阱。

“说起来，这么多天的客人里，喜欢哥煮的拉面的人，好像就只有朴载赫一个啊。”李圣真洗完澡，打着哈欠躺回床上，却冷不丁说起大实话。

“呀，嫌弃我的手艺不好吗？”

“……只有他一个人吃那种面啊。也不在招牌上写着，要不是我想起来还有辛拉面，恐怕那天就做不了了。”老实人李圣真小声吐槽着。“这两周算下来，营收的状况不是太好。”

“明明是商业街，周末也没多少逛街的人。”曹容仁叹气。“所以才要用其他时间做代练赚零用钱。现在经济不景气，实业可不好维持。”

“哥昨天又通宵了吧？眼底的黑眼圈有些吓人。”

“那是因为你睡前吃零食，散发出巨大的香味，让人睡不着啊。”

“……”李圣真无语地放下掌机，盖上被子，决定不再跟他这位狡猾又懒散的前辈讲话了。

见李圣真睡了过去，曹容仁活动了一下四肢，便起身下楼收拾营业结束后的餐厅。他打开灯，照例把椅子全部折叠好。刚要转身进厨房时，却踩到了桌角的一张卡片——那是朴载赫的学生证，电脑打印的硕大的脸显得非常憨，但至少有苗条的下颚线，远比对方发来的自拍顺眼。曹容仁忍不住笑出了声。

“跆拳道系啊。”

曹容仁把那张表面覆盖的保护膜边缘已经蜷曲的学生证放进了口袋里。他想起第一次见到朴载赫那张脸，倒抽一口凉气。体校学生的运动量大他倒是有所耳闻，可跆拳道系日常训练就能把人打得鼻青脸肿，这么激烈真的没问题？

“曹容仁：载赫呀 学生证件掉在这里[照片.jpg] 过来找哥拿吧”

今天是一周一次的例行扫除日。把前厅和后厨收拾干净，已经过去了两个小时，天边也开始泛起鱼肚白。曹容仁打了个哈欠回到自己窗前，定了起床的闹钟便沉沉睡去。

“同学你好，请问跆拳道系训练的场馆位置在哪里？”

校园里，曹容仁拦住一位笑得眉眼弯弯的小个子，谨慎地开口询问。

“跆拳道馆啊，在那边。沿着这条路走到头，左拐就能看到了。”韩王浩看着这位神色有些憔悴的青年，突然感觉十分眼熟，心中泛起一种古怪的感觉，却还是为他指明了方向。

曹容仁道了谢，往场馆而行。一路上，数量惊人的大学生情侣们手挽手从他身边经过，或是十指紧扣，或是勾肩搭背，亲昵地说说笑笑。曹容仁视若无睹从人群中穿过，只是攥紧了手里的学生卡。

到了跆拳道馆，大老远他便见到数名穿着训练服的学生从场馆里走出。他们摘下捂了几个小时的头盔，散发出浓烈的汗味。曹容仁不得不站远些，等那气味被稀释才走上前去。

“各位好。请问，有位名叫朴载赫的同学，是不是在……”

“朴载赫啊？不太熟悉呢。不过这孩子虽然是新生，却经常旷课来着。”

为首的人一瞬间眼中闪过嫌恶，被曹容仁盯了个正着。他尴尬地扶了一把眼镜，试图再问更多。

“所以……今天朴载赫没出现吗？”

“不知道呢，不熟悉。”对方冷淡地丢下这么两句就扬长而去，让曹容仁很是困惑，甚至忍不住猜测朴载赫和他们之间是否有过恩怨瓜葛。

然而在走遍了跆拳道馆每一层，甚至连外围也绕着走了一圈也没发现朴载赫的身影时，曹容仁开始不耐烦了。好容易考进了大学结果旷课到底是为什么啊？他从口袋里掏出那张学生卡，翻来覆去地摩挲着。曹容仁猛地意识到，朴载赫似乎没有他想象的那样单纯——毕竟能和女孩一起陷入和混混的纠纷，不知道对待感情到底是怎样……

走到路尽头角落的垃圾桶旁，曹容仁在原地站了一会，把脑子里乱七八糟的思绪赶出去。长期的惯性熬夜让大脑在白日里总是一片混沌。他点了支烟却没抽一口，而是耐心地看着它燃到一半后掐灭。Kakao Talk上朴载赫还未回复，他把烟头扔进垃圾桶，决定不再操心这件事，等着晚上朴载赫自己过来拿。

结果他原路返回还没走出几十米，便结实地撞在一个人身上。

“哎！”

“啊——容仁哥？”

满头是汗的朴载赫穿着一件黑灰相间的素色卫衣，正举着手里的手机，一边看屏幕一边往前方摸索着什么。看到曹容仁的那一刻，他险些将手机甩在了地上。

“朴载赫，为什么不回消息？”

这句语气严厉的质问出口，曹容仁就开始后悔，自己对对方的关切已经超出了应有的范畴。

“抱歉！因为今天还没有打开Kakao Talk……”朴载赫站在他对面，汗已经滴下来了。他从手机从右手换到左手，飞快地将刚刚打开的界面关上，但曹容仁已经用余光瞥见了3D的小怪兽的图案，好奇起来。

——好像是个很火的，在现实世界的各个角落捕捉精灵的游戏来着？

“呃，没有别的事。这个给你。”在朴载赫打开聊天界面之前，曹容仁就眼疾手快地递过了学生卡。“昨晚在店里发现的……需要用到的时候很关键吧？好好保管，以后少丢三落四。”

“啊，非常感谢。”朴载赫惊讶地接过学生证，接着将衣服上左右口袋掏了一遍，发现空空如也。他小心将学生证放回衣兜，却依然在回避曹容仁的眼神。

然而就在他捋袖子掏口袋的一瞬间，曹容仁瞥见了他手臂上大块的青紫，眼疾手快地抓住——“这个，怎么回事？”

“跆拳道训练中很多激烈的对抗练习，是那期间留下的伤口。”朴载赫索性卷起袖子，将伤痕展示给他，又快速地缩了回去。

“真的？看来是个伤痕累累的专业啊。脸上的旧伤还没好全，就变成这样了？”曹容仁狐疑地盯着，想要进一步询问的话语却停留在了舌尖。

——不是因为和人纠纷吗？用旷课的时间跟人打架了吗？感情纠纷解决了吗？到底是个怎样的孩子啊……

问题接二连三从心底冒出，曹容仁觉得，很难放着这样别扭又棘手的朴载赫不管。乖巧憨厚的外表，凶悍激进的举止和口是行非的言行，矛盾地在朴载赫身上达到了奇妙的动态平衡。

“是的，很快就能痊愈。”

“要记得快些擦药，不要因为知道会痊愈就随便应付过去。”结果最后，他的回应也仅仅停留在了温和的关切阶段。

“谢谢关心……话说，哥白天不用睡觉吗？黑眼圈很重的样子。”朴载赫手臂虚晃，隔空指向他的眼睛。

“睡够了的。”在年轻的朴载赫面前，曹容仁觉得自己说起谎来随心所欲极了。他有种预感，自己说什么对方都会信以为真。

结果对方还真的大喇喇地松了一口气，好像方才为自己担了一百颗心一般。曹容仁被他强行游刃有余的模样逗乐了，强忍着才没有笑出来。

紧接着两个人就像一般的学长和学弟一般，展开了毫无营养的寒暄。眼看对方实在是有些紧张，曹容仁找了个借口离开，临走前也没忘再次叮嘱他记得涂药。

走出校区的曹容仁，脚步格外轻快。在他心中，朴载赫的形象随着今日的对话而更加生动有棱角了。看似单纯的笨蛋其实异常头铁，还有着硬抗下来想要隐瞒一切的内心，使人忍不住记挂。什么情况下，那样的人会敞开心扉呢？

他没有意识到的是，那个被臆想出来的陷阱，正在向外冒头，将他自己一点点拖拽进去。

回到住处的曹容仁打开电脑登上游戏，带着接单的小号开始了召唤师峡谷中的艰难爬分之旅。与朴载赫见面使他今天心情极好，但脚边的蒸糕扒着他大腿先爬上膝盖，又在键盘上乱按导致秒了一局。他没有因此而生气，只是温柔地把小猫抱回了角落的箱子里，摸了摸它的小耳朵。

“乖啊，等阿爸打完这一局，再来陪你玩。”

然后蒸糕就好像听懂了一般，乖乖地从嗓子里发出奶声奶气的呜咽，自己专注地跑去玩箱子角落的布团了。

曹容仁松了一口，重新登入。数日不见的ID“Ruler”出现在队伍的五楼，让他忍不住会心一笑。这个ID隔三差五就会被他碰见，是名英雄池很深、反应极快的AD位玩家，风格凶悍激进，进攻性强。出现在对面时，若是没有强力辅助保护，就会频繁送头让曹容仁轻松吃分；出现在己方时，总第一个抢下AD位，让曹容仁去辅助一同走下，却颇有奇效——两人的配合随着相遇次数增多而愈发默契，打团时的保护与输出、走位进退得宜，甚至被许多在游戏中排到他们的玩家合称为“Rulco”。

直到前几天加Ruler为好友，曹容仁才得知对方是读书的大学生，和自己一样做代练赚零用钱。让他在意的是，Ruler和他交谈时带着各式各样的表情和有意疏忽的错字，和游戏里形成了巨大反差：在游戏里时常暴走制造麻烦使人操心，对话时的口吻，却透出让人不忍苛责的清爽感。

然而这位Ruler今天不知为何格外上头，上来就操纵卡莉斯塔脸探草丛被抓死。5分多钟对面四包二又把两人一起击杀，气得曹容仁的脆皮莫甘娜空了无数个Q。好容易抓到一次对面打野，却被随后赶到的霞洛多重控制，双招全交也还是一起阵亡。

“Rulco is USELESS zzzzzzzz”

看着对面下路鸟男女在公屏接连嘲讽，曹容仁翻了个白眼，甚至想怀疑Ruler非本人上号。往昔带来的总是Carry全场的记忆，今天却好像瘫痪一般神经刀。团战中反向大到墙上不说，还漏了无数炮车，补得自己心累。

游戏结束，他打开和Ruler的对话框，想要打字的手却停住了。

光标一闪一闪，对面已经手速极快地先发来了消息：“对不起，坑到你了ㅠㅠ果然不太行”“恢复之后我再上ㅠㅠ”

——说什么呢。

**朴载赫 Side** **——经常请吃面的温柔哥哥 02**

曹容仁还没来得及思考Ruler发生了什么，对方就瞬间下线了。他对着灰下去的头像出了会神，最终也关了游戏站起身来。入夜时分，窗外飘来了香浓的烤肉香，到了他们为今夜的营业做准备的时候——

晚上8点，面馆的营业照常开始。

“圣真啊，你是不是玩过很多游戏来着？”

“是的，有什么问题吗？”

“画面上有3D小怪兽，需要举着手机到处跑的是什么游戏？”

“啊，《Pokemon Go》。在这边的年轻人中据说很火。”

“……”曹容仁若有所思着，一边听李圣真介绍了游戏的玩法，一边检查着今晚所需要的食材。

这一晚来的客人比往常稍多整个前厅全部坐满，甚至需要短暂地等位——好在客人大都是吃饭很快的学生，将面条吸溜完就干脆地起身离开，没有让饥肠辘辘的学生仔们多等。

时针指向11点时，一轮客人已全部离开。将所有的碗碟清洗干净，曹容仁和李圣真都舒了口气。店里复归清净，苦逼的店员对看了一眼，立刻心有灵犀一般地靠着厨房门口坐下，各自掏出手机玩游戏。两人私底下都是话不多的类型，配着店里轻快的人声BGM，短暂的休憩时间变得格外珍贵。

“有人在吗？”

奶声奶气的声音传来，曹容仁立刻放下手机。朴载赫已经掀开门帘第一个走了进来，额头差点磕在门框上；他身后跟着三个神情各异却年龄相仿的男孩子，不知是室友还是同学。

“几位想吃点什么，还是拉面吗？要不要试试招牌的炸酱面？”

曹容仁站起身朝他们走来，朴载赫心脏便开始呯咚呯咚。和白天见面时苍白的脸色相比，现在的曹容仁换了件深蓝色卫衣，气色好了不少。暖黄的灯光打在他柔和的眼窝上，留下阴影把各种深沉暧昧的情绪覆在其中。

“谢谢，像往常那样的拉面就好了。”

赶在朴载赫开口回答之前，站在中间的韩王浩干脆利落地截胡给出回答，收获另外两人赞许的眼神和远处大只少年的怨念的目光。韩王浩饶有兴致地看着曹容仁，上下打量一番他的衣着和屋内的环境，露出了恍然大悟的眼神。

“几位请随便坐。”

眼见曹容仁回到了厨房里，几人推着朴载赫在角落最靠外侧的一张四人桌坐下，确保他们的窃窃私语不会被后厨的人听见——当然，眼尖的韩王浩会机警地观察四周，当那一位从后厨出来，他们就马上停止交谈。

“你们不要这么浮夸行不行……”见另外三人就差把“我们八卦”四个字写在额头上，朴载赫有些无奈。

“那位……哥啊，”韩王浩首先开口：“白天见过。在校园里问跆拳道馆的位置，很焦急的样子。”

“载赫那晚上带回来的绿色外套，挂在入口处的挂钩上呢。”金康熙犀利地适时补充，这才转头询问：“所以，有什么进展了吗？”

“并没有。”朴载赫老实地把自己学生证丢了还被对方送进学校的蠢事和盘托出，三人立刻爆发出大笑，随后又默契地一起压低。

“我们载赫是母胎solo吧？在中意的人面前留下这么糟糕的印象，也是很不容易。”

“3-0开局打成3-6，就是我们载赫啦。”姜旼丞虽然埋头游戏，吐槽起朴载赫却依然快准狠。

“所以呢，打算就这么每天吃面，期待着直到那位察觉心意吗？”

“不然怎么办……（哥）比我大四岁，是很有气场的成熟前辈，幼稚的招数对他肯定不奏效的。”

“快节奏时代，这样过一个月你除了体重之外什么都不会变。”

“呀，王浩_(:з」∠)_”

“话说回来，既然有联系方式了，不试着约出来吃饭或者喝咖啡吗？”

“贸然约出来会唐突吗？半夜经营店铺的话，白天应该在睡觉，晚上应该要为开业做准备……”

“那倒是找出既空闲又没在睡觉的时间啊。”

“照我说，这个方针一开始就不对。”姜旼丞抬头严肃道：“你要主动打听他的爱好和兴趣，这样才能投其所好。比如喜欢玩什么游戏、喜欢吃什么之类的。”

“之前拜托神通广大的王浩去打听了ㅠㅠ只知道从全罗南道新安郡的乡下过来和朋友一起创业，除此之外就什么都没有了。”

“看我做什么。”韩王浩瞬间收到另两人惊讶的目光，无奈摆手。“那位哥不是校内人士，是通过很麻烦的途径才知道的……私生活就更加是秘密了。”

“全罗南道的新安郡乡下，是多冷僻的地方啊？”

“你不如更厚脸皮一点。”金康熙冷静地说着，上露出得意狡黠的笑意。“除了吃面之外，好歹主动做些别的事吧，比如……”

“各位，拉面好了。”

曹容仁的声音突兀地出现在背后，说得起劲的金康熙吓得马上闭嘴。所有人一齐向韩王浩使眼色，让他异常无奈——不要怪我没注意啊这位哥走路隐蔽又没声音的！

放下四碗滚烫的拉面，曹容仁揉了一把朴载赫的头毛，神色如常地转身离开。四人一起开动，各自吃了几筷子，随后不谋而合地向吸面条格外起劲的朴载赫投去有些困惑的目光。

“……有点普通呢。”韩王浩喝了一口面汤，咂咂嘴。“还不如年糕汤。”

“和自己泡的差别不大。”自诩要减肥的姜旼丞，更是夹了两口就放下筷子。

“不是拉面而是爱情的味道啊，爱情。”金康熙面不改色地把面条上盖着的浓厚的芝士搅开，却挑到了一边。

——没有建设性意见也不要打击人好不好……

朴载赫埋头吃面，把脑袋埋进沙子当鸵鸟。他心中突然很懊恼，为什么要带这几个不留情面的家伙过来嫌弃自己。

好在，“朴载赫的感情生活”这个因为主角不懂掩饰自己而在宿舍里近期异军突起的话题，随着四人离开餐厅回到校区，便恰到好处地停止了。

洗了澡躺到床上，朴载赫本想心满意足地戴上耳机听歌助眠，右臂却突然开始隐隐作痛。他缩在被窝里，借着手机屏幕的光线看到尚未消除的淤青，提醒着自己另一桩烦恼：手伤后，他忍不住上游戏打了一盘，结果全程降智操作，把之前那位好不容易认识的强力辅助Core坑得很惨。游戏结束后他想着对方心里大概在骂脏话，于是简略留言辩解一番后便下线落荒而逃。

——啧，之前好不容易积累起的默契就这么消失，现在怕是要被拉黑了。

朴载赫翻来覆去在脑子里复盘自己操作中的失误，最后还是忍不住下床打开了电脑。

——我就看一眼。这个点对方应该没在吧……

他抱着侥幸心理登上游戏，寂静的夜晚只有胸腔里疯狂的心跳声在回荡。万幸的是对方并不在线，除了两条新消息。

“没关系 会好起来的”

“有机会Duo Carry me”

没有被拉黑也没有被骂，而且好像……得到了安慰和支持。他不确定自己颠三倒四的辩解是否被对方理解，但至少可以肯定那是个宽厚的人，连他白给的行为也可以忍受。全身的毛孔舒展开，朴载赫感觉之前莫名淤积在身上的热气开始徐徐向外蒸发了。

——到底是为什么？

——容仁哥也会像这位一样温柔吗？

朴载赫不知自己脑中为何会闪过这种缺乏关联的设想。一天下来积累过多的紧张感让他实在太疲累，很快就睡了过去。

“医生，怎么样了？”

坐在校医院里，朴载赫活动着刚刚做过检查的手臂，有些迟钝地张开五指又握拳，心中忐忑不安。

“没事了。”医生目不斜视地打字，仿佛对这样莽撞的年轻人习以为常。“同学，你们跆拳道系是怎么训练的，怎么会伤成这样？要跟你们教练反馈一下。”

“哎不不不不——”朴载赫慌忙起身拉住，“是我自己没控制好力道，真的不用了。”

“下个星期再来复查一次。这期间不要进行用到手的剧烈运动。”医生狐疑地看着他拼命摆手，最后什么也没说，另外多开了一盒药物。

“那个……玩电脑打游戏可以吗？”

“最好不要。是游戏迷吧？手腕背部有囊肿哦。”

“……好的，知道了。”

朴载赫悻悻地叹了口气，低头看着手指和拳头，还有手臂和虎口处淡下去的淤青，眉宇间流露出厌恶之色。

跆拳道系的课程不分年级，尤其是每周最重要的多人对抗，通常会集结三个年级的学生一起训练。在首尔体大这种以年资论高低的综合体校，照惯例面对学长的对战请求，学弟拒绝是失礼的行为。每到此时，朴载赫都能撞上那几个与他发生过冲突的学长。他严防死守，对方却总是变本加厉地下重手，有意无意地踢在他手臂上，摆明故意刁难。

——这样日复一日只会加重阴影的生活，有什么意义呢。

有许多个白天，站在道馆里的朴载赫两眼无神地盯着眼前的白炽灯和护甲，心思却早就飘回了召唤师峡谷。他宁愿自己的灵魂脱壳，回到游戏里要么秀翻全场要么和那位能打能奶的辅助痛快solo三百回合，也比被困在炎热的场馆里忍受不公的欺压要强。

身体里的幼兽被锁进笼子，有观众走近时只能乖巧地举起爪子，独自待着时却低沉地哀嚎着，等着有心人来抚慰。

等待拿药的功夫，朴载赫百无聊赖地陷入了幻想。他揪着刘海回味起对方梳拢额发的手感，突然被熟悉的声音打断了思绪。

“朴载赫同学。”不苟言笑的中年男子拍拍他的背，惹得朴载赫一激灵。

“教、教练大人……您怎么过来了？”

“身体情况没问题吧？”崔教练上下打量他一眼，语气中三分质问三分征询，仿佛要确认些什么。

“没问题的，教练大人。”

崔教练点点头：“首先，两个月后，今年的学运会会在学校举行。所以……”

朴载赫心生不好的预感。

“整个跆拳道系，一年级的学生里你是最出色的。”崔教练盯着他贴着膏药的手腕，神色凝重。“希望你可以好好恢复，把握好自己的训练量，为校争光。”

“不会辜负教练大人和学校的期望的。”身体里有一万个细胞在叫嚣着拒绝，却还是硬着头皮应了。崔教练仿佛就等着这一句答案，如释重负地松了口气。

“差点忘了。宋教授说，你的文化课旷课情况有点严重，不好好准备期末会很危险。记得两头兼顾一下。”

朴载赫心里咯噔一声，狠狠掐了一下自己的小臂。是了，每周两个晚上的文化课都随着疯狂的RANK和大乱斗被抛到了脑后。

留下意味深长的劝诫眼神，崔教练消失在了医院门口。遭到双重打击的朴载赫失魂落魄地靠墙站定，透过发黄的玻璃窗看到嬉笑的情侣十指紧扣从门口经过。他啧了一声，却只觉嘴里又酸又涩又苦，好像刚嚼完干掉的柠檬片。

被阴霾笼罩的心情，在朴载赫不久后被室友拖去漫展时，稍稍有了好转。姜旼丞从亲故朴义真那里收到两张漫展票，本想一人独吞去现场应援心仪爱豆，却意外发现任天堂开设展位，这才把沉迷Pokemon Go的朴载赫带来充数。

“不要一直摆出这张苦兮兮的脸啊。”姜旼丞披着御宅族扎眼的特制应援外套，在场馆里健步如飞。朴载赫背着背包吭哧吭哧地地跟着，吃力地穿过拥挤的人堆，汗流浃背。他还是第一次来这种眼花缭乱的场合，颜色鲜艳的各种游戏展位使人应接不暇。

“所以，那个展位到底在哪？”

“跟我走就对了。”到了自家的地盘，姜旼丞俨然是个神气的向导，在人山人海中横冲直撞，轻松地为身后的朴载赫开出一条路来。嘈杂的人声中，隐约传来歌舞的声音。姜旼丞兴奋起来，拖着朴载赫加快步伐。

“快点！赶上最重要的这首，应援结束就带你去pokemon，正好开始刷香炉。”

朴载赫懵懵地点头，接过姜旼丞塞过来的两根荧光棒，动一动按钮便会变颜色。前方的人群中传来一阵欢呼声，变幻莫测的灯光随着荧光一同扫过来，一切对他都是陌生又新奇的世界，却足以暂时洗刷掉不快。

“到了。”

绚烂而富有韵律感的音乐响起，朴载赫倒吸一口凉气——并不华丽的舞台上，几个穿着表演服打扮花俏的女孩在跳舞。但那不是重点，他的目光被自己所处的人群吸引了：舞台下年龄与神色各异的男子，大都披着和姜旼丞款式相近的外套，跟随节奏挥舞荧光棒，时而哐哐敲击地板，激昂地叫喊。

看过不少IOI演出的朴载赫知道粉丝对爱豆有多种应援，却没料到是这样超频的方式。见姜旼丞全情投入，他便也跟着鬼使神差地举起了手中的荧光棒——

Open Mind 伝えなきゃ伝わらない

Open Mind 如果不说出口的话便无法传达

最初からカンペキにできる筈はないから

不可能从一开始就能够完美无缺

……

外语歌词朴载赫并不能理解，但叫喊声与光线一浪一浪地袭来，间断性地刺激他的神经。人群中有十几岁的中学生，有像自己一样的寻常大学生，甚至还有开始秃顶的大叔……他放慢动作，回头看身旁的姜旼丞时，意外捕捉到了闪烁的泪光和因为激动而发红的脸，还有快喷溅到自己脸上的热流——在独一无二的世界展露真实的内心，是这么一回事啊。

注视着疯狂的人群，尽管内心躁动不安，头脑反而逐渐冷静了下来。朴载赫并不特别羡慕真情流露疯狂发射爱心的姜旼丞，现在他只需要找到那扇门——

“走了，Pokemon。”从人群钻出来后，结束应援的姜旼丞有些气息紊乱，拍着他的肩往外走。朴载赫感受到对方疯狂跳动的心脏，一同往任天堂的展位冲去。

朴载赫在摩肩接踵中艰难前行，心里雀跃了起来。精灵要亲自跋涉前去捕捉，才会走进属于他的小世界里。失败也没关系，骨灰粉丝朴载赫有数不清的星尘、糖果和精灵球。还有毅力、诚心和（自以为的）超绝可爱个人魅力。

当然他所自以为的个人魅力，在面对校草级小个子室友的笑颜攻击下，几乎荡然无存。

“拜托了，帮帮忙吧载赫——”韩王浩双手合十，歪着头星星眼盯着面前仍在左右为难的朴载赫，尾音拖得长长的。“就去一次，一次就好！坐着笑一笑，听听其他人说话就可以了，不需要做什么。”

朴载赫活动着终于好转的手腕骨，有些犹豫。好容易捱到手臂痊愈，和Core约了新的小号双排，却被韩王浩的紧急求助阻挠了。

“王浩哥有什么不想去参加的理由吗？”

“这种无聊的联谊会，我被拉去参加过十次以上了。”对方露出无奈得有些伤脑筋的笑容。朴载赫连连咋舌，内心充满感慨：这就是脸赞时代的宠儿吗？

“是个可以认识人的好机会，去吧，我报了你的名字。不想说话也没关系，听其他人交流就可以了。”韩王浩默认他答应了，安慰般地拍拍他的肩膀。

朴载赫无奈地回到桌前，深吸一口气打开游戏。那位Core却比他更早地发来了消息，说今晚临时有事抽不出身玩了，下次再一起双排云云。

“赶得这么巧……”

感到意外的朴载赫回复了消息，百无聊赖地单排一把之后便下了游戏，今日游戏体验还是奇差。上次惨败时遇到的那对霞洛这次又排到了对面，趁这边辅助游走插眼时，毫不留情越塔强杀了他的小炮——然后顶着冠军情侣皮肤，踩在他尸体上相拥回城。

——狗崽子。踩着别人尸体秀恩爱的都是孤儿。

朴载赫被鸟男女数次边杀人边秀恩爱的行为惹恼了，在公频里疯狂发反向问号，然而没人搭理。15分钟一过他便点了投降退出，此时距离联谊会的时间已经不足一小时。他只好匆忙从衣柜里翻出自以为最正式的一件衬衫换上，再抓了把刘海便套上外套出门。

此前他对联谊会毫无概念，最多也是有男有女、可以交朋友的模糊认知。长年与电脑为伍的朴载赫，平日里结识同学之外陌生人的机会少之又少。

按照韩王浩提供的地址，他走进了一家看上去格调明快的西餐厅，内心是八分忐忑，一分不安和一分兴奋。

“各位好，我是朴载赫。”朝着包间里精心打扮的三女一男做了自我介绍，收获了礼貌性掌声的朴载赫自觉在靠边的空位坐下。坐在旁边的女生好奇地转头盯着他，飘来花香浓郁的香水味。

由于从未曾参与过这种场合，朴载赫的脊背挺得笔直。过分认真和一板一眼的姿态，竟也收获了他人善意的安慰和可爱的称赞。交谈间，他大致了解今日联谊会是三男三女参加，会上认识的心仪对象，可以在结束后进一步发展。

——还剩一个空位。这位据说是工作忙碌，因此会稍晚到达。

在等待的功夫，大一体校生的身份令其他四位社会人感到神奇，和他人的交流让朴载赫也逐渐放松。尽管如此，他还是期盼着早些结束早些回去，回到他所熟悉的世界。

**曹容仁 Side** **——年下男的纯情套路 02**

“不好意思，店里有事要处理，所以迟到了一会——”

确认了衣服上没有残留拉面的气味，曹容仁掀起门帘走进了包间，鞠躬解释晚到的原因。

“没关系没关系……请坐这里。”

此前积极参与闲谈的一名女子抬头回应，伸手请他在两名女生之间唯一的空位上坐下，深蓝色的美瞳亮闪闪。曹容仁微愣，不太适应这种自来熟的气场，礼貌地站在原地脱了灰蓝色的薄风衣外套，才小心坐下——这过程不过十几秒，朴载赫的眼神却始终粘在他身上，不曾离开过。

——不要这样一直用惊讶又有些苦涩的眼神盯着看啦。我可是受人所托才过来充数的啊。

——话说回来为什么他会在这里？

曹容仁按捺住好奇坐定，发胶固定过的刘海此时又有一两缕掉下来，他便伸手拨上去。隔着指缝，他与朴载赫不小心眸光相接。对方先是有一瞬间瑟缩，然后又大胆起来，眸中是赤裸裸的不爽。曹容仁敏锐地注意到，他暗暗咬了一下牙关，喉结动了动，带着三分气恼三分懊悔。

——突然生什么气啊？

他不动声色地观察着朴载赫的反应时，气氛有些微妙的联谊会便开始了。已经明确的是，六个人里有两男一女是顶替他人而来，剩下的三人神色便有些尴尬，全靠那位自来熟的女性撑场。默认六个人彼此均不认识的情形下，为了不显得太特殊，曹容仁和朴载赫便也心照不宣地装陌生。眼神多次交汇，纵有千言万语想说也只好堪堪擦过，就好像在狭小的水域中，各自寻找生存空间与边界的两尾游鱼。

然而斜对面的座次安排，使人抬头倾听发言时视线全然避开对方，却也十分困难。曹容仁无论谈吐还是姿态倒是大方坦率，加上为了礼貌而特意鼓捣的造型有些小帅，因此颇能引发好感。几名女子很快便开始顺着话头追根问底。

“在全罗南道新安郡的曾岛的里面……是偏僻的乡下。”

“曾岛啊，以盐田为核心产业和旅游景点的地方吧？是只在地理课上听到过的名字，真的有大片看不到头的白花花的盐田吗？”

“是没错啦……名字很好听，其实就是海边的许多个小岛之一而已。”

“有机会去参观的话，容仁会带我们四处参观，吃当地特产吗？”

“有时间的话一定。”

面对眼神流露期待的自来熟女子，曹容仁尴尬微笑，把话题快速揭过去。

另一位最年长的男士是上班族，戴着黑框眼镜是标准的沉稳睿智型，声音低沉有磁性，便也收获了女性青睐的目光。而年纪最小的朴载赫，则因为各方面难以掩饰的孩子气，待遇格外不同——他和另一位男士坐在一个笑起来眉眼弯弯的女孩中间，每次那女孩回头说话，他的脸色便肉眼可见地迅速变红。被看出是很少和陌生异性近距离交流的类型，另外几人的捉弄心骤起。

“载赫同学不怎么主动说话呢。”

“啊！”显然是一直处于走神中，突然被点名的朴载赫打了个寒噤。“在……感觉各位哥哥姐姐因为见多识广都很健谈，但我业余时间都用来打游戏了，所以……”

“这样的载赫也很可爱。不愧是大一新生，年轻真好啊——”自来熟女子腔调夸张地夸赞着，他不知如何反应，愈发将头缩在肩膀里，偶尔偷偷瞟一眼曹容仁，脸色已经涨得通红。就在曹容仁刚想开口说点什么时，富于挑逗意味的炽热眼神朝着自己和朴载赫投射过来，让他一时怔住。

——有点棘手。

恰好此时，在铁板上烤得滋滋作响的牛排和炸得酥脆金黄的薯条一起上桌，鲜艳的色泽和肉香使人食指大动。上班族男子主动起身分切牛排，自来熟女孩便冒出了新的提议。

“光吃好像没什么意思，要不要来玩pocky game？”女孩用纤纤玉指夹起细长的薯条，长而酥脆不腻口是这家薯条的特色。她说话时神色暧昧，大胆的企图呼之欲出。

“这样会不会太……”

“干嘛这么拘束，今天可是所有人都要尽兴的联谊啊。两两一组，剩下薯条长度最长的人要被弹额头哦——”女子拖了个俏皮的尾音，眨眨眼。

“这个，选择和喜欢的人做才对吧。”朴载赫愕然，本能出言反驳，却立刻引发哄笑。

“载赫同学见面才一个小时，已经有喜欢的人了吗？进展很快呢——”

“可以选PK对象吗？”就在嘈杂的笑声中，曹容仁淡淡开口。“载赫如果没有别的想法，那我就选你了。”

——下一秒他就见朴载赫重重地点了两下头，侧着头不断朝他瞟，眼神里冒出亮闪闪的小火花来。

“当然可以！是容仁哥就没问题。”

？？？

瞬间失去两个互动对象的女孩们倒吸一口凉气，人群立刻安静下来。自来熟女孩笑得僵硬，但也不好擅动规则，只好顺势向被剩下的男子起哄。分组就此出炉，上班族男子选择了自来熟女孩，剩下两个女孩说说笑笑，暂无别的表示。曹容仁松了一口气，而丝毫不在意说的话隐藏着多大信息量的朴载赫，视线变得粘稠滚烫，赤裸裸地在他身上打转。好像峡谷深处绕着霞打转的洛，翘起鲜丽的尾羽请对方跳舞。

——当着这么多人，好歹掩饰一下啊。

曹容仁在心里轻轻吐槽时，脑子却有些恍惚。他不知道朴载赫的激动究竟源自他帮忙解围，还是二人可以亲密互动，毕竟两者差别还是蛮大。又或者，两者皆有之也说不定。

他思考的功夫，长长的薯条已经被递到了面前。老实讲他没有亲自玩过，毕竟作为成熟稳重型，面对恋爱中的骚套路和小心机，也不过是所知甚多，所会甚少。

然而现在情势紧迫容不下他多想——在起哄声中，朴载赫嘴里叼着薯条，已经紧张地凑了过来。距离实在太近了，朴载赫呼出的气体直接喷在曹容仁镜片上，凝成一片水雾。

曹容仁试探着往前咬，却什么都没有感受到，除了相当紊乱的呼吸声，几乎要将他脸上细小的绒毛吹起来，令人心痒。他耐心等了一小会，随后看准了时机，在感受到柔软湿润的嘴唇的一刹那，将薯条咬断。

“唔——”

两个人飞快地别过脸去分开，薯条啪地掉在桌上。

——这种只会让成年人血压升高的游戏再也不要来第二次了。

舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，迎着所有人各怀鬼胎的微妙眼神，曹容仁脸颊开始发烧，恨恨地想着。对面朴载赫擦拭着嘴角，低头看不清表情。自来熟女孩已经开始熟练地将所有薯条平行摆放，马上露出其中最长的那一截。

“载赫同学输了啊。”

“哈哈，果然很不擅长这种……”

朴载赫对这个结果似乎早有预料，红着脸挠头表示虚心接受。大学仔要乖乖受罚，社会人们嘴上笑得克制，出手却异乎寻常地重，似乎要提前给他下马威。先是女性，随后是上班族男子。几人都是“咚”地一下，让朴载赫头向后一阵晃荡，额头上立刻冒出了红印子。好在他额头本就偏红，因此看起来不算明显，却还是忍不住叫出声。

最后又轮到曹容仁，他看朴载赫皱着脸有些可怜的模样，便没有下重手——指肚只是抚过了朴载赫的额头，轻轻戳弄一下便晃过去。朴载赫揉着额头似乎还在发怔，曹容仁顺手给他夹了一块切好的五分熟牛排，又在桌子底下轻轻踢了他一脚。

——替你解了围，还不快谢谢哥。

然而朴载赫的直肠子对揣测人心没什么作用。况且他俩之间小动作实在太明显，被掌控全局的自来熟女孩尽收眼底，笑容也微妙了起来。

“可不要因为载赫是学生就处处向着他哦……容仁偶尔也关照一下女士们怎么样？”

——麻烦。

“容仁哥只是心肠好，没有额外关照任何人。姐姐是因为没有和哥吃到pocky，所以在眼红吗？”朴载赫冷不丁插入对话，突如其来的犟劲噎得无人能答。他嚼完牛排又突然起身，把最大的一块炸虾夹进曹容仁盘子里，得意地冲着空气眨眼。

——看到没？这位哥和其他人不是一个level，不要再觊觎了。

“？？？那也没有……”自来熟女孩脸色青一阵白一阵，心事被戳穿后面子上挂不太住。曹容仁嚼着虾，内心五味杂陈：本该是一场走过场的联谊会，却因为他和朴载赫的头脑发热偏离了正轨，要想个办法结束掉才行。

基于对朴载赫到深夜时开始疯长的胃口的关照，曹容仁毫不客气地把各种肉类薯条海鲜炸物往朴载赫盘子里夹，并没有意识到自己言行的矛盾之处：一开始明明只想敷衍掉太热情的关注，现在却在朴载赫煽风点火下变成了单方面的秀恩爱大会——至少从另外四人的眼中看到的便是如此。

——不是，就还没有在一起啊！

曹容仁笑着看向埋头大口吃肉的朴载赫，欲哭无泪。

——这臭小子还没表白何况我也没说要答……

等等？？

“大家吃得差不多了？我刚发现包里有这个。”

现场气氛开始冷却时，曹容仁适时拿出一副花牌放在桌上。“来打花牌放松一下，怎么样？”

“哦？很久没玩过这个了，看到这些花纹很怀念呢。”

上班族男子立刻附和，让曹容仁颇感意外。他原本计划借由前半句提醒所有人会谈结束，而花牌这种年长者喜爱的游戏，显然不是这群人的Style，便好找个借口开溜。

“打输了的人来喝酒。一轮喝一杯怎么样？”一直在旁边安安静静喝果汁的小个子女孩突然开口，双手合掌，露出甜甜的酒窝。

“哎呀，一直都没有喝酒。”自来熟女孩似乎得了提醒，“难怪不怎么尽兴，玩花牌没有酒助兴怎么行。”

“呃，要在西餐厅里喝开吗？”小个子立刻转头问朴载赫：“怎么样，载赫同学不试试吗？应该到了喝酒的年纪吧？”

“可、可以的。”朴载赫勉强挤出笑容，自来熟女孩便豪气地拍了拍他的肩膀。此时无情的服务生却已经将烧酒和啤酒一起端上来，酒瓶和杯子占据了半张大桌。

——小孩子不要逞强。

曹容仁冷静地盯着无法将拒绝说出口的朴载赫，很想马上带朴载赫离开。他想起血迹、淤青和慌张的眼神，那是朴载赫留给曹容仁的第一道痕迹，好像有什么隐秘地郁结于心，阻挠他释放本性——他本不该属于这里，去强行融入社会人的逢场作戏。

但自己又以什么身份在这里干涉——兄长，恋人，朋友，暧昧对象？曹容仁陷入了纠结。方才他们已披着兄弟的外皮行恋人逾矩之事，这样也太不像话。

“来做炸弹酒吧。”上班族男子显然是颇有经验，熟练地把小杯子摞起来，往外层倒入烧酒。其他人开始欢呼，趁着曹容仁胡思乱想的功夫，男子已经做好六杯混合酒，放在每人面前。曹容仁的太阳穴开始隐隐作痛，然而自来熟女孩已经趁机摸走了他面前的纸盒，开始分牌。

游戏稀里糊涂地开始，朴载赫立刻吃了苦头——他对这种传统的玩乐实在不感冒，花样繁多的牌面都没完全记住。摸到相同月份的牌面时，还要在脑子里搜索对应计分，直到曹容仁实在看不下去而小声提醒。

“Stop！我赢了！”自来熟女子大约是应酬高手，连续两轮都摸到相同的月份，果断地宣布结束，将手中牌翻开——五张光牌，拿到游戏中最高组合15分，胜负已定。所有人分数公开，对规则一知半解的朴载赫不幸成为了第一轮的最大输家。

喝！喝！喝！

朴、载、赫。朴、载、赫。朴、载、赫。

在混乱的起哄声中，他只好犹犹豫豫去拿酒杯。

“载赫同学不会是不敢喝吧？体校的大学生不会喝酒可怎么行，女孩子会不喜欢的哟。”

酒窝女孩似乎已经算准了朴载赫会逞强，便有意说话激他。果不其然，他一口气喝干了炸弹酒，辣得眉头打结鼻尖冒汗，还是忍着满腹不适开口道：“……可以了。”

上班族男子已经手快地做好第二杯炸弹酒放在他面前。曹容仁懒得开口说教，眼神示意朴载赫就此打住。

——载赫呀，可不能再喝下去了。

——可是我不知道怎么做才能赢ㅠㅠ

——小笨蛋。先把图案分清楚吧。

第二轮马不停蹄地开始，这一次欧气从自来熟女子转移到了曹容仁身上，连吃两张光牌，又凑齐三张鸟牌。加上已经是2 go分数翻倍，立刻奠定了胜局。与之截然相反的是把5月兰花和11月梧桐搞混的朴载赫，结算时也才凑齐两组相同牌面的1分，再次垫底。

“不太会玩，很抱歉。”

朴载赫尚且撑着头，头一次混着喝酒已经让他开始有些晕了。上班族男子伸手去拿酒杯，在女孩们的起哄声中试图直接往朴载赫嘴里灌。然而下一秒杯子就被曹容仁劈手夺过，一口干掉后重重地掼在桌面上。

“……”

“这样可不太好啊。说好输一轮喝一杯……”

“往大学生嘴里强行灌酒，你们不要太过分。”酒气上涌，混着食物在胃里翻腾，引得曹容仁心头火起，语气冷下来。

“载赫也没有说不喝吧？这样多没意思啊。”

“果然是‘那边’的吧？从一开始就处处关照载赫同学……算是看出来了。”

“容仁也帮大家喝一下吧？”

曹容仁在朴载赫惊愕的眼神下站起身，把另外四杯炸弹酒依次吞下去，空杯子半甩半扔落在桌面上。包厢里鸦雀无声，喝到第四杯时他踉跄了一下，又挣开朴载赫要扶的手，手肘撑着墙慢慢地干掉。然后他拉开椅子往外走，门帘照着面门打过来也置若罔闻，差点被台阶绊倒。混乱中，有人跌跌撞撞抓住了他的衬衣尖，熟悉的带着温度的气息扑向他昏沉的后脑勺。

“别跟过来。”

深夜的街头空无一人，曹容仁嘟囔着往前走，发抖的手想摘眼镜，差点把眼镜甩出去。朴载赫寸步不离地跟在他身后，扶着他的背。大脑变得异常沉重，混沌的意识无边界地膨胀，开始挤压中枢神经。五感被蓦地放大，心脏每一次跳动都要敲出脑震荡的回声，重重地锤向要被食物和酒撑破的胃。

恍惚间突然两脚悬空，不知什么时候，自己被人打横抱了起来。长期练习跆拳道的手臂力量果然坚实，为了不让自己掉下去曹容仁迫不得已伸出了手，挂在朴载赫肩上。

对方一边试图调整手臂安放的位置让他舒服些，一面加快了步伐。然而看似男友力的行为却骤然加快了曹容仁身体晃荡的频率，让他愈发反胃，脑部袭来阵阵刺痛。

“快点放下。”

弄巧成拙的朴载赫慌忙把曹容仁放下来，却抓着他的胳膊肘不放，力气之大快要箍出一圈红印。曹容仁本能地要甩开手，反而被对方拉至身前。

“哥不要把我当成不懂事的孩子，我会产生错觉的。”那人的轮廓隐藏在阴影中，面庞却并不模糊。

曹容仁麻痹的大脑尚未分辨出这句话，朴载赫的脸就在他眼前骤然放大，莽撞地亲了上去——甚至算不上亲吻，对方仗着身高优势强行撬开他的唇片与牙关，舌头滑过口腔将残余的酒精舔掉。舌尖在他嘴里顽皮游走，滑过齿龈顺着口腔顶向喉咙，再向侧面移动，潜入舌头底部，轻轻抬起牙齿咬上去。

醉酒下的法式湿吻比起pocky game更糟。喘息的声音并不性感，吞吐时还带出大量酒气，朴载赫更煞风景地打了个酒嗝——

在路灯照不到的漆黑街角，曹容仁突然激烈地挣开朴载赫咳起来，把未能被身体吸收的酒液淋淋漓漓地吐在灰蓝色外套上。朴载赫缓慢地拍着背让他吐完，这才把他弄脏的外套剥下来，再将自己宽大的黑外套披在他身上。

疲累的身躯陷进散发着洗衣液香味的柔软衣物中，曹容仁立刻就软弱下来了，任由朴载赫从背后张开四肢将他环抱入怀，托住他的腰。他承认他被那些戏弄的话语激得冲昏了头，才丧失心智一般连喝四杯。

试着回想，无非是一般的社会人调戏大学生罢了。他本质是个酒量普通除了打游戏无特殊嗜好的五好青年，在现实世界因为他人而上头成这样是头一遭，堪比AD闪现上去给辅助治疗挡伤害导致血条消失——在游戏里也遭遇过不少次了。

因为刚才的挣扎而出了一身冷汗的曹容仁稍微清醒，瞬间觉得自己掉进虚空陷阱出不去了。

“我不是小孩子了，被人欺负了会反击的。”头顶的声音先是急切，随后又顿了顿，“那天在巷口，哥也看到了吧？”

曹容仁歪着头，眯起眼睛听下去。他所倚靠的胸膛厚实宽阔又温暖，实在太容易助眠。

“帮路过的同学解围，才会变成那样。如果吓到了哥，是我不好。”

他们维持着身躯交叠的姿势倚靠路灯良久，久到朴载赫以为曹容仁就此睡着的时候，怀里的人突然懒洋洋、软绵绵地开口了。

“送我回店里去。”

“是！”

**朴载赫 Side** **——经常请吃面的温柔哥哥 03**

BGM：Seenroot《哥哥呀(오빠야)》

“所以就是这样……添了大麻烦，真是不好意思。”

朴载赫从代替韩王浩参加联谊开始讲起，罗里吧嗦一大串，难得性格平和的李圣真听到了最后。狭小的宿舍里，一旁曹容仁已经被稳妥地安置在床上，昏昏沉沉睡去。

一开始见人高马大的学生把室友给背回来，李圣真尚且心中一惊，又以为曹容仁因为眼前这不省心的小子被卷入了纠纷。明白原委后，他见朴载赫态度诚恳，又细致地把被吐脏的衣物收在包里避免蹭脏，便也踏实了不少。

“没关系。第二天起来，喝一碗醒酒汤就好了。”

混合酒的辛辣气息被夜晚的风吹散大半，如今剩下淡淡的麦芽香气，顺着曹容仁平稳的吐息向外弥漫。两人还在交谈中，反倒是角落先冒出了动静——敏感的蒸糕率先感知到对喵星人不友好的酒气，不安地抓挠起来，发出刺挠的声响，最后甚至跳出了纸箱，就要顺着楼梯往一楼窜。李圣真立刻追上去，赶在它进入一楼之前抱了回来，暂时把箱子挪到了距离曹容仁最远的角落。

“这是容仁哥的猫？”朴载赫已经开始好奇地观察着狭小房间里的布置。

“是的……酒气对小猫不太好，所以今晚可能要另外安置它。”李圣真说着，最终还是抱起纸箱下楼，将他一人留在房间里，似乎是卸下了全部的防备心。这种潜在的善意似乎是对朴载赫的认可，他便大起胆子东瞧西看。

“唔……”

睡在上铺的曹容仁突然翻身背对墙壁，完全放松而毫无戒备的安眠中的脸，距离朴载赫不过几十厘米。隐藏在刘海之下的前额开阔饱满，眼尾尚且残留着酒气熏过的红。薄唇微抿着，神色恬淡安宁，仿佛与席上因生气而起身挡酒的是两个人。

朴载赫忍不住伸手去触碰那薄唇，想起靠着桥栏杆时亲上去的触感。方才在路灯下，昏黄的灯光把曹容仁的脸蒸得嫣红妩媚，迷离失焦的眼神活像夜场寻欢作乐的老手，动动手指就勾动他神经。朴载赫被自己的遐想吓了一跳，小心缩回手拍打自己的脸。他喝得其实不多，但混合酒多少有所刺激。隐秘的青涩的欲望本是刚从土壤里冒尖的新芽，就因为酒精的灌溉滋养瞬间抽条长大支配大脑。

也太冒犯了。

朴载赫默默反思，李圣真已经回到房里，将他从过分窘迫的困境中解救出来。

“安置好了。无论如何今天还是谢谢你，我会好好照顾他的。毕竟容仁哥和你一样，也是临时代人去参加这种联谊会，所以……”

“诶？容仁哥也是临时被叫去的啊。”

朴载赫舒了口气，立刻为“曹容仁并非主动参加联谊会找对象”这个他擅自臆断的事实而感到窃喜。

“是的，代替在体校很知名的一位哥，你可能认识。”李圣真想起什么，“啊对了，请看这个。”

李圣真打开最小化的网页，立刻出现了一份特殊的排名——排名对象似乎是体大的男学生，针对学校女生，通过访谈和投票形式选出她们心中的校园“三大美男”。最后前十名都被公布在网页上，第一的那位眉目清秀气质文雅，虽然没有交集却是朴载赫入学时就听说过的人物——运动医学系大四的权智敏，校内风云人物。

“就是这位智敏哥，每个月都会收到吃不完的零食，放不下就送到容仁这里来。”李圣真苦笑着随手拿起手边一袋没开封的巧克力豆，外面还贴着粉丝的心形贴纸。

再往下看时，韩王浩的名字和照片也赫然在列。朴载赫目瞪口呆，虽然根据他自己的审美不太明白排名的缘由，此时还是最终意识到，这次两个人又戏剧性地走上了相似的轨迹——从聚会开始，见到对方时心中没由来地憋着的那股气，终于彻底消失了。

告别李圣真，朴载赫走下楼梯，立刻在拐角处发现了正扒着边沿睁大眼睛好奇地看着自己的小白猫。他这次再次试着伸出手去揉一把猫耳朵，小猫竟也乖乖地歪着头让他抚摸，发出拉长音的哼哼声，粉红色的鼻尖微微翕动，萌得朴载赫差点原地去世。

——啊，哥的猫和哥一样可爱。

“你确定要学期中途退课？这种事有点难办呢，还要额外支付课程费。”崔教练看着双手在身侧握拳的青年，颇为头痛地转着手里的笔。

“如果不行，只要不参加对抗训练就可以。”

“是为这个啊。”阅人无数的崔教练恍然大悟，马上猜中了朴载赫的心思。“我知道你的诉求，但如果大家都像这样来提申请，院系方面会乱套的。”

“……”朴载赫缄默不语，紧张地观察着对方沉吟的表情。

“有怨念的一年级生不少，但是像你这样主动提的倒是头一个。也不是不能答应。”

“真的？”

“之前在医院时提出的要求，还记得吗？”

“课业和比赛，我会努力的。”

“比赛上拿到名次，至少不能挂科。就是这种条件，做到不难吧？”

“我会尽全力做的。”朴载赫不安地起身向教练鞠躬，随后准备出门。

“说老实话，单人训练计划很不稳定，要完成就全靠自控力了……载赫，希望你更加自信和明确一些。至少在心理和气势上不输给任何人，就能做的更好了。”

崔教练的目光灼灼，说话平实却切中要害——对很多不想面对的事物他总表现得优柔寡断，试图来回推拉地避开麻烦。而遭到打击时心中脆弱的防线轻易就溃败导致泪水决堤，哭过之后转头又为软弱的自己而后悔。

“谢谢教练。”

可是总有一天，他要在拉锯战中逐渐坚实沉稳下来，养成一颗无坚不摧的大心脏。

回到宿舍，除了躺在床上玩手机的韩王浩，其他两人都不在。朴载赫放下包便直截了当地开口。

“联谊会的事，王浩是故意的吧。”

“诶？”韩王浩放下手机，食指点着自己的鼻头，露出可爱又无辜的表情——虽然对朴载赫来说不会有太大冲击就是了。

“终于被发现了啊。我还想问你感觉怎么样呢。看起来不错？”

“怎么可能……总之一言难尽。”

朴载赫心情复杂，那种熟悉的被计算得清清楚楚的感觉马上袭来——他不想承认是自己太单纯，只好说韩王浩太精明了。

“诶？你那天回来又没有哭哭啼啼，是好结果啊。”韩王浩翘着小腿伸懒腰。“主动展开攻势，做总比不做要好。”

栗色头发的小个子男孩嗖地直起身子，对着坐在书桌前的朴载赫做了个拉弓的姿势，然后夸张地扬起左手。

“咻！”

“不要向我发射惩戒之箭啦。”

“不不不，这是丘比特之箭。”男孩的笑意增加了一分，“不过它们本质上差不多，你想把韦鲁斯当成丘比特用也可以。”

哈？

朴载赫觉得自己的脑容量暂时没办法消化这句话。不过对方再怎么说也算是在暗中支持他，因此他还是虚心接受了。

随后飞来飞去的紫红色的小箭头便一直在他脑子里盘旋，促使他忍不住再次登上游戏，试图去感受“把韦鲁斯当成丘比特使用”的含义。他开着大号Ruler，进入BP时脑子一热便把韦鲁斯锁了下来，随后给对面拿到艾希和加里奥。

到下路，ID为Core的艾希走到他旁边停住，朴载赫这才想起方才上线时Core是在的，先是后悔为什么没找他双排，随后又陆续亮了几个图标以示友好，在对方身边跳了好一会。

他和对面相安无事地各自补着兵，美滋滋地想着很少见Core玩AD位这把应当稳赢，随后中路便传来噩耗，为自己的天真付出了惨重代价——己方的脑瘫中单玩一手快乐风男，开局被军训成0-3。自己下路压了不少兵线，却挡不住被单杀两次的亚索企图游走，把优势全送回去养出高两级的天肥阿卡丽。

成了，中路没得玩了。

朴载赫火急火燎想着推塔换线，然而韦鲁斯还没到对面二塔亚索已经E进塔里，自己刚跟上去便被加里奥强开团遭阿卡丽一套秒，好容易攒下来的钱马上进了对面腰包。

——又在Core面前丢尽了脸。

眼看这局要凉，陷入对面包围的韦鲁斯艰难地寻找着艾希的位置，丝血时终于射出一箭。红色的飘逸的小箭头擦过防御塔的边钉在艾希身上，然而半血都没打下去。屏幕黑白的几十秒内，己方高地上对面加里奥再次精准开团，一波终结游戏。

哪是什么丘比特之箭，简直是自家人的暗箭难防啊。

“今天开始努力学习”

生气之下先举报一波亚索，随后噼里啪啦改掉了签名，朴载赫给自己暂别英雄联盟找到了完美的借口，松了口气，Core这时却又发了消息来。

“亚索犯罪 （你）走A厉害”

“ㅋㅋㅋㅋ”

“（你）韦鲁斯 胜率很高呢”

“但是被Core哥吃分了”

“duo吗 刚刚托你的福 快上大师了”

“不了 期末之前一直旷课 接下来要好好补习来着”

“为什么旷课”

“是不怎么喜欢的专业 同学关系不好 不是很想读”

“这样 怎么突然奋发”

“想变得更强 得到重要的人认可”

“原来有私心啊ㅋㅋㅋㅋ”

“你呢”

“猜猜看”

……

朴载赫噼里啪啦打字到一半，突然又停下。他差点脑子一热把家底子都交待出来，立马觉得自己一定是还没完全醒酒才会抓着素未谋面的游戏队友吐露心声。然而他终究克制住了，匆忙关了界面，在那一瞬间定了个隐秘的小目标：如果比赛取得名次且考试过关，就向曹容仁正式告白求交往，最好能拉手亲吻逛街约会一起过圣诞节情人节中秋节的那种。

——努力成为事业感情都能有所进展的成熟大人。

临近12月，严寒迫使年轻人产生喝汤取暖的欲望，拉面店的生意总算有所好转。一批面生的学生仔不知从哪里听说了地址，从两公里外的分校区赶来吃面。

“还是不行吗？……真不会打扰哥的。”

背着书包吸面条的朴载赫今天俨然是个乖巧的学生仔，他把自己裹在肥硕的紫色羽绒服里，活像个长势良好的大茄子。大茄子举起手来，露出腕上花里胡哨的水晶手串，试图得到李圣真的许可。

“如果有客人过来吃饭，会互相影响的。店里都是拉面的味道，对你来说也是干扰吧？”李圣真无奈地把他吃光的石锅收走，打算无视对方要留在店里补习的无理要求。

“……那就选这里了。如果人手不够，也可以帮帮忙。”

朴载赫摆明装傻，自顾自掏出包里的书和笔，在角落的桌上摊开。李圣真不好直接赶人——毕竟顾客是上帝，既然对方天天过来吃面，哪怕动机不纯，至少是对自家生意的诸多照顾。

李圣真看了一眼时间，刚过凌晨一点。另一侧还有寥寥数人正在用餐，想来今日之后应该很难再坐满了。他摇了摇头驱赶困意，决心还是让曹容仁去应付那小子。

这边朴载赫翻开崭新的《运动心理学》，有些犯难。他统共上过一节理论课还在室友掩护下睡掉半节，老师的面容和姓名都记不起，只好从头开始看小说一般地硬读下去。

就在他快看睡着的功夫，有人走下楼来——厅里空无一人，朴载赫背对楼梯口听到拖鞋脚步声便知道是曹容仁，一个激灵醒过来。

“载赫呀，困了就去睡觉，不要勉强看下去。”

曹容仁穿着卫衣在他对面的空位上坐下，朴载赫便举起书挡住自己半张脸。他两颊开始发热蹿红，不知到底是因为饱餐后的倦怠还是见到来人的紧张感。他原本的确是来正经读书的，甚至提前做了计划今天要看几页。但最后选择了深夜拉面店而不是校区周边为数不少的网红咖啡馆，则还是私心作祟。

其实正经理由也说得出来，无非是图书馆座位满了、深更半夜不想打扰睡觉的室友——虽然室友们此刻大约在开黑——只有这里是熟悉的地方，所以上门来找个清净的角落。

听上去冠冕堂皇，可面对曹容仁上下打量的眼神，朴载赫却心虚得紧。他知道曹容仁和韩王浩的敏锐度怕是旗鼓相当，区别只在于一个无差别透视亲故，一个自动让他亮出底牌。

“容仁哥。”

他开口打招呼，喉咙里却突然卡痰，声音含糊沙哑。好容易脸上不挂彩了，开口说话又出洋相。朴载赫一分钟前还试图展露乖学生的姿态，现在整段垮掉，感到极端挫败。

“载赫也有用功的时候啊，可是书都很新呢。”

“因为没去上课……但绝不是容仁哥想的那样，没有陷入纠纷，也没有做不好的事。今天开始直到学期结束前，我会好好读书，努力补救的。”

——都是仗着年资欺负人的狗崽子搞我。总有一天要摆脱他们的。

朴载赫委委屈屈地腹诽，没敢把最后那些说出口。太随意了，至少清醒的时候他不想那样对曹容仁讲话。

“我都知道啊。睡不着的话，你慢慢看。”

青年压着声音，眼中流露笑意，还向后仰着盘起一条腿，在椅子上闲适地转来转去。天知道朴载赫额头为什么开始滴汗，却只能逞强地在曹容仁面前继续读书，虽然一个字也看不进去。对方去接了杯大麦茶放他面前，被他一口气喝干。

“怎么没见你翻到下一页，这组实验很有趣吗，还是很难？。”

一刻钟过去了，曹容仁跟着看了十五分钟职业运动员脑半球活动与运动成绩之间的变量关系实验，忍不住出声吐槽。朴载赫叹口气准备投降，合上书本刚想起身，肚子却突然咕噜噜叫起来。

“……”

“……”

两个人四目相接，尴尬地僵持了几十秒。朴载赫不想承认，他今天白天一个人为了完成教练制定的单人训练任务，只在中午吃了一份寡淡的全素紫菜包饭，随后便是三个小时前的拉面了。

“载赫啊，有没有其他想吃的东西？可以带你去熟悉的通宵馆子，环境安静温馨。”

“诶，真的可以？”对方说话实在太有魔力，朴载赫昏了头一般任由自己任性的想法往外蹦：“想吃拌面！还有……想在饭里带五花肉和烤泡菜吃，配水果酒……”

“要同时满足有些困难呢。”曹容仁果决地一拍大腿：“只是五花肉和烤泡菜，倒是有不错的地方。”

随后朴载赫像个言听计从的小跟班着曹容仁锁上门，出了面馆。

两个人都是对夜晚时间流逝最敏感的夜猫子，平日又都要进行体力活动，因此精神起伏的频率很是相似。路上朴载赫各种找话，从包里摸出手机介绍常玩的手游，包括怎么抓小精灵刷道具，曹容仁都听得认真，时而积极点头，时而抛出疑问，表现出了极大兴趣。

过了两个红绿灯，两人走进一家隐藏在巷子深处、看上去颇不起眼的烤肉店。店主是全罗南道上来的妇人，古早风味的烤肉和泡菜风味独特，颇受欢迎。

眼看曹容仁利索地用方言点了菜，随后又和店主攀谈起来，朴载赫便乖巧又雀跃地在对面盘腿坐下，环顾四周。是幢有年头的老房子，厅里隐约弥漫着油烟的味道却并不反胃，反而很是亲切。

算起来他与曹容仁的每一次见面，似乎总是伴随着或漫长或突如其来的饥饿感，以及餐后的饱足饕餮。“饱暖思淫欲”——这话形容他们的相处模式不文明却够精准。在曹容仁的注视下吃饭总让他心生莫名的快感，这种暧昧晦暗的情绪流转尚未袒露，却被原始的色香味出乎意料地激发，反而成为了情感催化剂。

用特殊酱料腌制的五花肉、苏子叶和各种泡菜上桌，伴随着店主给熟客的小小一份特属心意：自酿水果烧酒，装在胖乎乎的圆形玻璃杯里。

“请随便用。”热情的店主本要过来亲自烤，被朴载赫好说歹说地哄走。他熟练地剪肉烤制蘸酱包肉，雄赳赳地捍卫这个油烟略呛的二人世界。嘴里小精灵的话题依然没停，更严重的是从游戏转向动画剧情了——甚至从第一部真新镇的小智开始讲起。

——这可不行。

曹容仁百无聊赖，便叩着杯沿劝他喝酒。自酿酒度数不高口感也柔和，朴载赫主动喝了一口，只觉柔和甘醇。曹容仁看出他喜欢，马上追加一打在旁边放着，两个人这才专心吃起肉来。

然而今日的朴载赫显然是流露出了与联谊会上截然不同的放肆的另一面——面前的肉香和眼前的曹容仁让他肾上腺素爆炸分泌，吃一块肉喝一口酒，曹容仁喝到第三杯时他已经喝到了第六杯。

“哥啊，我们像不像情人节去约会但情侣酒店爆满只好出来喝闷酒的大学生啊？”

“……”

“哥平时玩游戏吗？呃，我不是说Pokemon……那种东西其实不擅长啦！都是小学生水准，被所有人嘲笑的。”

“那你擅长什么？”

“唯一玩得还行的是英雄联盟……是被厉害的高手认证过的！”

“厉害的高手？”

朴载赫试着回想游戏里的种种，忍不住坐到曹容仁身旁，捉住他的手指头玩弄起来——白净细长，手背微凉，让他发热的掌心贴上去正好。

“是的……嗯，总之是个能理解我说胡话、擅长倾听、非常温柔的人。”

**曹容仁 Side** **——年下男的纯情套路 03**

“嗯嗯。”

“……然后我就在三角草附近被对面三个人抓住了。还差一丝血的时候，被他极限距离舔回来……因为是Core哥嘛，所以塔姆笨重的模样也变可爱了。”

朴载赫继续口齿不清地说他与那位厉害的高手如何在游戏里互动，绘声绘色讲述如何连续好多把排到一起，两人用小炮和洛大杀四方，自己又用卡莉斯塔折腾着对方换角色，之后却连输四局。

曹容仁安静地听着，不动声色地拿起桌角的瓶子，添了一点水果烧酒。自酿酒没有精纯的蒸馏技术，少数红色的沉淀物浮了上来，娇嫩的颜色和半透明的质地却十分好看。他喝了一口却没急于咽下去，而是含在嘴里——辛辣的酒味率先冲散，留下的余韵却是甜的，在舌尖上盘桓。

曹容仁失笑，难得和小傻子有个拿得出手的共同爱好，光这一点就不亏。

“容仁哥？哥有在听吗……哥不是也玩游戏吗？”

“我就是Core。”

“啊？”

虽然是微醺状态，这句话还是清晰缓慢地传入了朴载赫耳中。他意识还是清醒的，随后先拍了拍自己滚烫的脸，然后自暴自弃地环抱住双手，好像在赌气没能早些发现真相。

曹容仁丝毫不在意，翻动着夹子把油汪汪的肉和排骨放进朴载赫碗里，任由他自己去调节一团混乱的情绪。谢天谢地，他赶在最恰当的时机说出来了，再听下去恐怕就有看朴载赫笑话的嫌疑。面对单纯的暧昧对象，这种过分沉稳的旁观者特质会显得自己太老成，于对方的真心也不够尊重。于是他耐心等着朴载赫再次开口，顺便贴心地添了一份他爱吃的烤泡菜，均匀地摊在五花肉旁边解腻用。

“哥肯定早就知道！也不早告诉我……”男孩子终于再开口，抬起埋在膝盖中的头，作势要给曹容仁一拳——当然那是虚晃一下，曹容仁动了一下上半身就躲过去。

“今天以前你也没主动提过会玩LOL啊。”

“好吧……和哥实际上认识的时间比我想象的还要早半年多，是奇妙的缘分呢。”朴载赫很快又重新振作，伸手把一块肉包进苏子叶嚼起来，然后察觉到旁边的动静时回头——

“咔嚓。”

那张放大的茫然的脸被曹容仁精准地收进屏幕，随后用特效加上了一串鼻涕泡和几颗小星星。

“其实，是容仁哥我就放心了。”朴载赫伸了个懒腰，卷起袖子似乎精神了不少。

“怎么了？上次就说过了，你的麻烦我多少能理解，又出现新的问题了？”

“实不相瞒，我想退学去打游戏。”

“现在？”

“不……会把这学期的课业和比赛好好完成。”

“签名也改了，难怪要暂别游戏啊。”

“如果顺利达成，之后就提交休学申请。”

“嗯，这种善始善终的想法很帅。”

“哥不会觉得突然，半途而废很没用吗？”

“没有啊。知道自己选择什么道路并且及时止损，很多成年人都难做到。现在的载赫很有斗志呢。”

“哥对每个人说话都这么温柔，态度这么积极吗？”

“噗嗤。你猜啊。”

曹容仁不确定自己是否真的对周遭人都一碗水端平地温柔，毕竟他天生就是这样的性格：只要不触及底线，他都能尽力理解包容。但显然朴载赫是特别的，特别到会让他主动操心，甚至偶尔思念的程度。

他也曾认真地想过，如果冲自己而来的人不是朴载赫会是怎样——因为性格和顺而主动告白的女孩也曾有，本着不伤害真心的考量，甚至短暂地交往了一段时间。但女孩也是温柔沉静的，两人相处从头到尾淡得如清水一般，最后便也平淡地收尾了。

而不是现在面前这个，心思像天台上点燃的烟火一般跳脱随机的男孩子，在他持续了二十多年的质朴生活中，闹出不小的动静。

男孩突然伸手过来摸他后脑勺。没梳好的呆毛难以轻易捋顺，朴载赫试了几下发现无果便作罢，把右耳贴在木桌上怔怔地看他，风把烟气吹向脸也没察觉。曹容仁蹙眉，来回调节抽油烟管的位置，终于把烟引向了无人的另一面，确保朴载赫不会被呛到。

“容仁哥果然好帅。”

“？突然这么说……”

——你胜负欲旺盛的模样也很帅啊。

“这样看，胸肌也很发达，身材应该也……”

曹容仁不明所以地顺着对方的视线低头，原来是里面紧身的卫衣勒出了胸肌的轮廓。他轻咳一声掩饰着，试图转移话题，便抬起朴载赫的手腕。

“之前的伤势应该彻底好了吧。”

“算是吧，在康复中。教练制定了特殊的单人训练计划，能很快恢复筋骨的柔韧度。一方面复建，另一方面也能快些找回状态。”

朴载赫说着便左手在上右手在下绕到背后，试图让指尖相触。然而他将后背笔直地立起，手指拼命前伸，却还是什么都抓不到。

“是类似这样的……啊，没够到。”

一边失败了，朴载赫马上更换手的位置重新去够，好容易碰到了指尖。晕乎乎的状态下总算是成功了，他立刻气喘吁吁地放下双手，扭头流露出期待又略微得意的神色。

“好像另一只手的话不行呢。”

明白了对方想要展示的和想要听到的，曹容仁微笑着放下筷子点点头。

“哥呢？哥呢？”

“做不到的，和你差不多。”

听到坦率的回答，朴载赫突然就咯咯地笑出了声，装模作样拍拍背，随后咚地一下把下巴磕在桌面上，偏过头去看曹容仁。他咧开嘴角，原本就小的双眼在烟气的熏蒸下几乎变成了两条线。

“有什么好笑的。”曹容仁尚且从容地剪着泡菜，然而长时间沐浴在对方痴汉般的眼神下，饶是冷静如他也有些别扭。

“没什么……只是突然发现容仁哥也有和我一样做不到的事，这种感觉不坏。”

“不是很正常吗？”

“完全不一样。虽然都只是‘做不到’而已，却是在细微的地方和容仁哥的距离再次拉近了。”

手抖了一抖，肉从夹子里掉回铁丝网上，嗞拉一下窜起小火苗。下一秒朴载赫以极快的速度把肉夹进碗里，放上蒜片辣椒烤肉酱包成好看的一团。

男孩子借着酒胆老实巴交地说起情话，还要将满得快溢出来的感情装模作样地藏回去——明明已经拼命地伸手摸到了你的心，却马上忐忑地缩回来，听话地站在原地，等你朝他走得更近些，说出下一句指令。否则他就会长长久久地伫立着，不安又难耐地期待着，让人无法放着不管。

曹容仁觉得，这样的朴载赫和他设想的出现了偏差。迟迟不挑明，却在边缘疯狂试探越界。分明熟练地摸清了他的容忍度，这才游刃有余地引诱自己纵容他。根本不是什么纯情的爱情笨蛋。推拉的水准明明不逊于情场老手，甚至更胜一筹啊！

他为自己早些时日的错误估算而懊恼，视线却又鬼使神差地转回到朴载赫身上。

“接下来很长一段时间都不会上游戏？”

“是的。不对！如果哥想双排——”

“不，我不想。”曹容仁笑道：“你这样我们双排只会掉分。载赫还是钻石吧？我这边可是已经大师了。”

“容仁哥就是厉害。”

“等你把眼下重要的事做完，从头开始吧。”

“诶？”

“建一对小号，从头开始双排上大师——作为秘密，不要告诉任何人。”

“好好好好好好的！一言为定。”朴载赫磕巴地答应了，为了掩饰自己激动得狼狈的神色再喝下一口酒，剩下的却被曹容仁温和却坚定地夺走。

“够了，再喝你可能就回不去了。”

“容仁哥唔……”

眼看朴载赫醉得口齿不清，曹容仁便起身去拜托店家煮醒酒汤。在炉子上咕嘟的醒酒汤保持着恰好可以入口的温度，猪脊骨加入白菜豆芽熬煮的汤汁浓厚醇香。

然而他刚回到座位，年下男孩就困得靠在他肩上睡着。曹容仁左思右想，最后止住了马上叫醒他的念头，把外套罩在他身上以免着凉，随后自己也靠墙暂时闭目养神。

——不算放纵吧，毕竟只是亲密地喝了酒，别的什么也没做。

在对方有节奏的鼾声中，他脑子沉沉地盘算着回去的时间，全然忘记自己方才的开脱毫无必要且欲盖弥彰。

那晚之后，朴载赫依然是隔一两天便过来，吃一碗拉面，之后便整夜泡在店里补习。李圣真没空搭理，只有曹容仁在生意清闲的时候，过去问一问——毕竟学生仔还是读书重要。越发临近期末，加上要兼顾比赛训练，朴载赫的补习时间不多，曹容仁便不愿再过分占据。

很偶尔的时候，朴载赫的室友也会过来吃东西。有一次金康熙和韩王浩进店，点单吃完面便直奔曹容仁，两人一前一后将他夹在中间，气氛有一分尴尬一分焦灼。

“上回载赫宿醉还没好好谢谢容仁哥呢，总是给哥添麻烦。”

栗色头发男孩说话温柔亲切，距离拿捏恰到好处，让曹容仁感觉即便对方有事相求，他都可以无条件接收。

“噗嗤，没关系的。”

“今天是学校的动物保护日，动保社在做活动，我们经过就拿了一些礼品过来。”金康熙补充着，将手上的袋子递过。“听载赫说，容仁哥有养一只小白猫。”

“是的……啊，多谢。”

曹容仁拿袋子时瞧见他食指上式样夸张的黑色戒指，是在ins上走红的青年舞社KDM的LOGO。他忍不住挑眉，内心深处发出喟叹——载赫身边，都是些深藏不露的人物呢。

袋子里是牛肉、火鸡和肝脏等口味的猫罐头，以及几种不同的小零食。分量不多，却都贴心地用社团自制的包装纸包好，贴心地附上了说明。被两名显然是有备而来的后辈注视着，曹容仁不得不把猫粮收下，开始主动找话题。三人以毫不知情的朴载赫为桥梁，似乎达成了某种潜在的，谜一般趣味的默契。

“现在临近期末，体校的文化考核很难吗？”

“其实也没有那么难。”

“这种基本都是糊弄过去的，只要和助教打好关系。”金康熙补充道：“平时做得别太差，助教都会提供准备好的考点和笔记资料。”

“原来如此。”曹容仁快速捕捉到了要点。

“可是载赫就比较惨了。”韩王浩有些无奈地摇头，和金康熙对视一眼。

“嗯？”

“他旷的课太多了，什么都不知道，只能从0开始啃书本。”

“是啊，最近经常通宵背书来着，连续好几天不睡，但效果并不好。”

“……”很难想象朴载赫用功读书的模样，但对方曾异常坦率地说自己完全不是读书的料——整个中学都去泡网咖了。

“可惜我们院系不同，不然或许能互相参考。”韩王浩耸肩。

“这种事，让他自己努力比较好。”曹容仁抬了一下眼镜。蒸糕从一楼角落的纸箱里跳出来，撒开小短腿一颠一颠跑过来，立刻被他抱起放在桌上。

“容仁哥居然这么说。”韩王浩楞了一下，然后又笑起来。

“你以为我会说什么？”

“没什么……只是感觉，载赫之前还和哥一起双排游戏，之前受伤也是哥处理，好像很依赖哥。”

“开玩笑的。”眼看后辈们被猫猫吸引了视线，曹容仁便也放松下来。“我帮不上忙。你们别看载赫乖乖的样子，其实胜负心很重的，自尊心很强。”

“……他哪里乖了啊。”金康熙嘴角和额头一起抽搐，差点翻白眼。曹容仁忙不迭别开脸，避免自己笑得太离谱。他去袋里拆了一条鱼肉棒试着凑近，蒸糕便毫不犹豫地伸着脖子添了起来。金康熙和韩王浩在旁边看得异常开心，被猫咪收买的眼神宛如慈祥的父母。

“总之连续通宵趴在桌子上睡觉，自己吃不消也对眼睛不好。载赫如果能听哥的劝说，大概会克制一点。”

“载赫哥平时有些……嗯，自我？但在哥的事上是绝不含糊的。”顾虑着曹容仁的面子没直说自恋，金康熙本想尽可能说得圆滑，还是惹得另两人发笑。

“你们这口气，好像我是他家长一样。”

“不不不，没有那个意思。那天回去后，载赫说了很多关于容仁哥的事情，变得格外认真……哥说过的话，哪怕是游戏里的留言他也记得很清楚。”韩王浩耐心地解释，生怕曹容仁想到别处去。

——不过眼下这些不是重点。重点在于之前他立下的目标能否达成，直接关系到好不容易燃起的胜负心，是否会被再次动摇甚至瓦解。

“我知道了。他应该也打扰到你们休息了吧？”

曹容仁耐心地喂蒸糕吃光一根鱼肉棒，顺了一把尾巴上的毛，若有所思。朴载赫近来每次来店里补习都异常乖巧安静，不声不响。他起先以为对方突然转性，却未曾注意到学生仔打架的眼皮、打个不停的呵欠和不断拍打脸的声音——脸近来又圆了，或许是因为休息不足而浮肿所致。

——关键时候因为不想干涉而忽略了其中异常，这样下去反而更麻烦。

懊恼的情绪冒头时，忽然亮起的手机屏幕拉回了曹容仁的心思。他打开KKT，熟悉的名为“Wraith”的ID出现在了新消息栏。

“Wraith：上次多谢哥帮忙赴会，约个时间请哥喝咖啡怎么样？”

“好久不见呀智敏。”

“才一个多月没见而已啊哥。”

升任助教的青年今天穿了一件宽大的红黑格子衬衫，细软刘海下眼眸氤氲柔和。他吸着星冰乐，修长白净的手捏着小巧的藏青色烟盒，将烟盒一角抵在桌面上打转。在对面坐下时，曹容仁感知到周围女性倾慕的目光——他很清楚，都是冲着面前这位而来。权智敏置若罔闻，对着电脑疯狂打字，手边还放着几本厚重的英文书和一只鼓鼓囊囊的文件夹。

“不是戒烟了嘛，怎么又抽起来了？”

“要兼顾毕业论文和新生的期末考，压力实在有点大。”

“智敏变成大忙人了啊。”

“大一的孩子们太不像话了，教授说过的内容转头就忘，还要通过我来说情。”权智敏无奈抬头，露出疲惫的苦笑。曹容仁视线移向英文书，硕大的“Sport Psychology”映入眼帘，让他忽地想起什么。

“体校的孩子嘛，是这样的……话说智敏啊，上次你说有事不能去联谊会，是临时要备什么课来着？”

“《运动心理学》。是助教来着，但教授生了病，原本备课的部分全交给我了。”

曹容仁睁大了双眼——这世界还真是小。

“有位叫朴载赫的，是那门课的学生吗？”

“朴载赫？”权智敏愣了半分钟，马上去调名单。看到名字后却眉头紧锁：“这位整个学期就出现过一次，很难让他通过课程了。怎么了？”

“之前这位，手上受着很重的伤来吃面……”曹容仁不自然地摸了摸耳垂，试着编造生硬的谎话。“听他说起你的名字，有些在意就问了一下。好像是对抗训练时手臂韧带撕裂，修养了一段时间，最近刚回来补课。”

权智敏盯着他平静的脸将信将疑看了半晌，突然吸了口气。

“我知道了。这孩子有些倒霉，我会发邮件跟他约时间沟通的。”

“和孩子们还要一对一邮件对谈，助教简直就是苦力啊。”曹容仁笑着点头，不着痕迹地移开话题。权智敏看着斯斯文文，打起字却飞快，把键盘按得噼啪响。

“呼——总算把紧急邮件处理完了，可以放松一下。”权智敏揉了揉有些发麻的手指，晃了晃手里的烟盒便站起身来。曹容仁立刻会意，两人便起身穿过人群，走到店外的空地。

权智敏深吸了口薄荷爆珠，清秀的脸被笼罩在缥缈的烟雾中，白得有些憔悴。曹容仁看出他也是睡眠不足的夜猫子，便不再贸然开口，安静地等他排解压力。

然而这片刻的释放也被蓦地切断了。权智敏突然把烟扔在地上，踩灭后神色慌乱地扔进了垃圾桶。曹容仁不明所以地顺着他的视线看过去，一个戴着黑框眼镜的瘦高男孩直直向他们走来，一手插在白衬衫兜里，面色不善。

“晟玄啊……”

“哥又在外面偷偷抽烟了！出门的时候还把糖落在柜子上……还有，你是谁啊？”白白净净的男孩子蛮横地插进两人之间的空隙，从兜里掏出戒烟糖放进权智敏手中，随后怀疑地盯着无辜的曹容仁。

“是今天第一根，因为很疲劳……之后会控制的。另外晟玄啊，不要用这种口气讲话。”

“呃，你好。”曹容仁试着打了个平凡的招呼。

“容仁哥，你叫他晟玄就好。”

“——我是智敏哥的男朋友。”

目的已经达到的曹容仁马上想找借口溜走，却被那眼神所震慑了。那是和联谊会上朴载赫看旁人时相似的挑衅，带着极强的占有欲，却比朴载赫还多了一点敏感和神经质。

——也是，男朋友是第一美男，随时随地都要防着无数觊觎的人啊。

严晟玄靠在权智敏肩头自报家门，语气中是毫不掩饰的骄傲。看得出权智敏拿年下男友一点办法没有，曹容仁只好在一旁微笑，略微解释着他们只是朋友而已，随后匆忙告别离开。那张充满胶原蛋白的脸微微鼓起，显然已经在气头上，可不能再拱火了。

**朴载赫 Side** **——经常请吃面的温柔哥哥 04**

一直想就旷课而道歉的朴载赫，犹豫之后还是拖着沉重的脚步找到了《运动心理学》授课教授的办公室。说起来他连教授的长相都忘了，以至于和课程相关的情报都是从网络上东拼西凑地找回来的。

“教授？”

敲了三次门也没有得到答复，朴载赫不得不往回走，心里慌得不行——他刚经过办公楼前的走廊，发现了公告栏里的通知：如无意外，理论课旷课达到一定比例的学生不参与考试，直接列入下学期重修名单。

——嚯，凉了呀。

下学期重修就不能顺利提交休学申请，打上大师王者、报名职业战队的计划也要因此推迟，在容仁哥面前好容易说出的愿望就不能顺利达成了。

——想要经营好一段积极的感情关系，开头不顺也不要紧。但心中已经燃起了胜负心，如果辜负对方的期待，把热情白白地燃烧殆尽就糟透了。

手机震动起来，朴载赫两手发凉地掏出打开，意外发现是个地址陌生的邮件：

“朴载赫同学：请于下周一下午3点来图书馆三楼8号会议室，商讨期末考核相关事项。”

落款是“权智敏 《运动心理学》助教 运动医学系”。

？？

说曹操曹操就到。朴载赫记得，自己看过的无数警匪影片里，犯人被判刑前被法官或警察询问：“现在还有什么想解释的吗？”

——现在的自己，便身陷那种无法反抗的处境。

“好的，收到。我会准时到达。”

毫无感情地回了邮件，朴载赫浑浑噩噩地回到宿舍打开了电脑，甚至开始主动草拟下学期的重修申请书。

“请坐吧。”

“智敏……哥好。”

狭小的会议室里静得可怕，略显紧张的呼吸声都显得刺耳。朴载赫忐忑不安地在桌边坐下，把重修申请表攥在手里，计划着提交的时机。

“朴载赫同学这个学期只来上过一次课，对吧。”坐在对面的学长翻着手里的记名册，看起来温文尔雅，说话却冷静严谨。

“是的。我已经反省过了，也意识到了之前的错误，有了重修的觉悟。所以，把表格填好了！”

“诶？”

权智敏目瞪口呆地看着朴载赫啪地把重修表放到桌上。歪歪扭扭的手写字体，字形比普通成年人的书写过大过圆，显得毫无章法。好在内容很谦逊，一大堆反省之后，先是委婉表达了依然想通过的愿望，最后才拐到了重修上。

“你可能搞错了我的意思。”知道对方大概是误解了商讨的目的，权智敏笑意渐深把申请表推了回去，试图让自己显得更和蔼一些。

“虽然学校规定旷课达到比例不能参与考试，但譬如伤病之类的特殊情况还是会理解的。”

“啊？？”

朴载赫眼看好脾气的学长从包里拿出订成册的资料夹，不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“听说了你受伤的情况，也向系主任确认过了。所以向教授请示后，破例得到了参加考核的许可。这是相关说明和资料，请好好准备吧。”

“……好的，谢谢。”

不愧是美男榜排名第一的校草级人物，文雅的说辞中带着毋庸置疑的淡淡威严感。朴载赫肃然起敬只能点头，不仅无法招架，甚至来不及去想背后到底是怎么回事，对方又为什么会主动找上他——不，现下不知道或许对他更好。

“今后选课之前不要逞强，更慎重地考虑一下吧。”

“一定会的！十分感谢哥的指教。”

目送着不省心却又被宠爱着的后辈离开，权智敏松了口气，继续在会议室进行手头的工作——给大一学生的邮件答疑、毕业论文修改还有参考资料的整理。窗外的天色泛起紫红色霞光时，他摘下眼镜略微放松，喝了一口咖啡提振精神。此时，门口响起了熟悉的敲门声。

“请进。”

见到熟悉的白净的脸，权智敏依然奋力打字，却换了个更舒服的姿势蜷起一条腿，在椅子上歪着——年下男友照例过来接他，便可以切换到私人模式了。

“哥为上次那位拜托的事操心了吧。”

严晟玄背着小包口气很随意，却体贴地自动走到他身边，整理起散落在桌上的论文。作为隔壁语言大学的学生，已结束考试的模范生在此时很有余裕，满心满眼都围着年上恋人的毕业准备打转。

“也算不上操心，就是稍微协调了一下。”权智敏说得云淡风轻，在严晟玄看起来却很有隐情。

“刚刚在楼下见到了，跆拳道系的朴载赫。”

“你知道他长啥样？”权智敏猛地抬头。

“上次在哥的手机里看到过，那位发过来的照片……真不知怎么会拍成那样。”

严晟玄默默吐槽，权智敏只得扶额。自从抽烟被抓包之后，严晟玄就用经常莫名其妙地用“那位”来称呼曹容仁，警惕中带着一丝别扭的抗拒。

“原来晟玄也看过了。”权智敏道：“只是被容仁哥宠坏的孩子而已。”

“啊？”

“容仁哥特地为了他来拜托，好像是很在意的后辈。明明也不是校友的关系，之前也从未听说过。”

“意思是，作为前后辈缺少距离感吗？”

严晟玄心中泛起一阵熟悉又奇异的感觉。就像自己和权智敏那样，明明是一方能独自解决的麻烦，却为了给对方依赖自己的空间而出手，仿佛这样才有参与到彼此生活中的实感。

“恋人未满呢是这样的。”权智敏摇着头，准备关电脑。“别的还不知道，听说特别爱哭，跟你很像呢。”

年长的恋人突然变了口气，一反常态地用了不太客气的称谓，站起身来还伸手把男孩架歪的眼镜扶正。

“怎么突然扯到我身上啊。”严晟玄红了脸，埋头去滑手机寻找晚上吃饭的地方。

“话说今晚吃汉堡怎么样啊哥？发现了一家离学校远一点的家庭式餐厅，旁边还有网咖。”

“晟玄决定就好。”

两人一前一后走出图书馆，天色已黑。权智敏眼神温柔得能掐出水，把手臂搭在高个子恋人身上。对于他们这样忙碌又充实的年轻人而言，漫长的白天留给奋斗与休眠，短暂的夜晚却是心照不宣的恋人时间。

“嘶……”

时针指向下午四点，跆拳道馆一角的训练室里，依然弥漫着紧张的气息。

脱下笨重的头盔，朴载赫一头乱发已经被汗水浸湿了。刘海像海藻一样粘成团搭在前额，垫了纸巾也无济于事。他打开风扇，摘下眼镜让脸颊被风直吹，也让毛孔彻底舒张开。因为被长时间束缚在头盔之内，镜架在鼻梁和太阳穴留下了红色淤痕。解放了头部的朴载赫呈大字型躺在垫子上，手指微微抽动，剧烈地喘着气。

“休息够了吗？休息够就再来吧。”

嘴里说着不近人情的话，居高临下看着学生的崔教练眼里却满是关切与焦虑。他比谁都要了解自己的学生：分明有夺冠的实力，却总因不够成熟的心态和忽上忽下的发挥而折戟。一言以蔽之，就是太不稳定了。

“一个小时之后，要参加完全模拟对打项目的集体对抗。如果能赢下来，后天的比赛就有希望了。”

“是。”

朴载赫擦了把汗，转身去包里拿水喝。喝水的功夫，他打开KKT给曹容仁发了个哭脸，又匆匆收起手机。整个上午他对着靶子踢腿，现在下半身乃至臀部皮肤发红，神经已近于麻痹，稍碰一碰便是彻骨的疼痛。

然而眼下没有多余的时间整理心情了——距离比赛日还有两天，距离期末考核还有一周半。他在心里把排时间的人诅咒了一万遍，最后却还是只能咬着牙继续备战。立下的誓言如泼出去的水，男子汉大丈夫自然不可能收回的。

他容仁哥自然知道全部动向，毕竟或大或小的事他都会传达。但现在的他没资格过分地向对方索取慰藉。胜负心依然在消耗全身的能量熊熊燃烧着，实在无法排解苦闷时，只好在短暂的休息时间里，红着眼睛靠墙发愣，陷入妄想——为什么木地板上长不出青苔，训练室里也没有河道呢？他甚至想过魂穿盲僧，这样自己或许可以不费吹灰之力就用回旋踢放倒所有敌人，轻易摘取胜利桂冠。

——真是那样就好了，然而做宝可梦也有醒来的时候。偏偏在比赛前到来，未免太残忍了。

“朴载赫，你完全不行啊。”

获胜的对手看到最终记分牌，居高临下露出轻蔑的微笑。对手转身腿法接连击中他的头和身体，速度快，力量大，下手狠。被踢中头时，尽管隔着头盔，朴载赫依然感觉脑袋嗡嗡作响，踉跄好几下才站稳。肌肉抽痛导致突如其来的脱力席卷了全身，使他踢出去的腿软绵绵，只迎来了无情的嘲弄。

“……教练，对不起。”

朴载赫捂着头站在坐在场边观看的教练面前，如坐针毡。他埋着头也知道对方面色不善，毕竟刚把一切都搞砸了——如果临时退赛不受处分，他马上就有冲动把放在包里的比赛资格证撕碎。

“完全没有把训练的实力发挥出来呢，载赫呀。”

“是的，突然抽筋所以……”

“这两天回去休息，做个按摩吧。不要忘记之前确认过的时间和地点。”

“……是。”

似乎有许多话想说，但最终选择了沉默的崔教练无言离开，休息室里又只剩下朴载赫一个人。

亮瞎狗眼的白炽灯之下，一切焦灼和脆弱都无所遁形，甚至在密闭空间里被更集中地聚焦着，格外招摇地彰显存在感。好在教练不在，威压感从肩上卸下，让方才被强行隐匿的痛感重新回归。

眼泪也抑制不住地涌了出来。他吸着鼻子试图控制泪腺，又摘了眼镜用手背胡乱擦眼角，却没多大作用。刚刚摸过书包的手狠狠地蹭在脆弱红肿的角膜上，引起新的刺痛，不得不闭上眼睛暂时缓解。

——别的暂且不管，增加一个小目标：减少哭泣的次数。

他默默想着，等眼睛好受了些便迫不及待摸出手机打开KKT。一共有三条新消息，分别是曹容仁一个小时前发来的“你在哪里”和半小时前重复的两个问号。朴载赫发了个地址过去，随后便瘫在地板上瞪着墙上的挂钟。现在是晚上六点，对于漫长的夜晚来说，才刚刚开始。

说教训斥也好安慰鼓励也罢，来救救没用的我吧。

“朴载赫。”

沉重的门被咣地一下拉开。眼睛红得像兔子的朴载赫蜷起腿坐在椅子上，抬头便看到他的容仁哥在眼前出现，散发着韩剧男主角身边才有的圣光。今天的曹容仁在灰蓝色大衣里穿着基础款卫衣——朴载赫掰着手指算了算，他可能有十件花纹颜色不同的卫衣。

今天这件是白的，绣着简单的J字母——没有抓过的刘海乖顺地垂在额前盖住眉头，总而言之又比昨天帅一分。

“哥——”

习惯于全身心依赖一个人的后果就是，见到第一面就本能地像金毛猎犬一样地扑进对方怀里，随后快速找到能让自己最舒服的位置和姿势挂住。

卫衣的优点是宽松、舒适、温暖且平滑，加上针脚细密又干爽厚实的面料，被手揉出褶皱，给他带来眼下极度欠缺的安心感。和容仁哥的Body Touch仿佛有魔力，能够很快洗刷掉输掉比赛的屈辱和不安，笼子里孤独的困兽也因此得到爱抚。

“载赫别哭了，给你带了零食。”

男人安慰人时说话的声音太温柔了，像细密的雨雾一般在耳畔晕开。

“今天做过了后天比赛的模拟对抗。”

“看样子是输了？”

“是的。四肢好像突然就丧失了全部力气，把之前训练的记忆忘光……什么动作都做不出来了，比十五投还屈辱。”朴载赫低头，把散落一地的器材收拣起来。在曹容仁的注视下，他已经能平心静气地说出原委，剖析错误了。

“不要多想。突然紧张导致大脑一片空白，这种事不少见。”曹容仁并没有帮着收拾，而是掏出一个紫色的小袋子，撕开口塞进朴载赫嘴里。

薄而酥脆的外皮散发蛋香，里面是绵软细腻的奶油酱——是榛子味儿的奶油夹心蛋卷。甜食带来的满足感席卷全身，朴载赫觉得自己那颗干瘪的心脏此刻好像又开始吸收水分，变得坚固又柔韧了。

“容仁哥，四肢、肩膀和屁股都很酸痛ㅠㅠ”

被投喂过后，再次瘫到椅子上的朴载赫露出圆润的小肚子，两只手摊开向下耷拉着，全无大学生应有的活力。

“那给你揉揉。”曹容仁的声音从他头顶传来，随后一双手便在他肩上捶打按揉起来。力道不大，却轻巧地避开了会引发痛感的筋骨，在四周慎重地拿捏着，缓慢地使身心松弛下来。

“哥为什么这么熟练啊……”

“嗯？就是随便弄弄而已。现在自己动一下试试。”曹容仁拍去对方因为坐在地上而蹭上衣服的灰，顺手把装满零食的提兜放在他手上。

“哥马上要回去了吗？”朴载赫马上抓住对方正要收回的手腕。少年挽留的意思急迫又恳切，看向曹容仁的眼神可怜兮兮，宛如失去主人的忠犬一般。

“是啊，等下就要开业了。明天带你去扎针。”

“诶？”

“疼痛没有完全缓解吧？比赛之前，用传统的办法治疗一下。”

“那，到明天为止我哪里也不去，还是在哥店里呆着。”

朴载赫抓住对方的胳膊肘跟着走出房间，打定主意不松手了。面前的人没有点头也没有摇头，无奈地弯起眉眼，在他背上拍了一把。他知道这是默许的信号，心中狂喜却小心地竭力克制着，为了之后比赛修身养心。

还有两天。两天的时间不多不少，但捱过去便成功一半了。走在熟悉过头的商业街上，朴载赫甚至闭着眼睛也能跟上曹容仁的步伐。告白的话语在心里发酵了几个来回，此刻也在突突地跳着，无时无刻不在逼他反思，努力的结果是否配得上这份告白——努力学着放平心态保持乐观，但他仍憧憬着最好的结果。

坐进熟悉的面馆，听说要准备比赛，李圣真今天也一反常态地好脾气。曹容仁端过来的那碗面里，今天的配料是鱼糕、芝麻烤海苔和鹌鹑蛋，散发着火味。

朴载赫原本很排斥被当成不懂事的小孩子看待，因为只会徒增负罪感。然而私心作祟，又使他贪恋这份独享的关照。每一次的拉面口味都有细微的差别，曹容仁根据当日的材料状况也会额外加些其他的东西。这份独占的宠爱在心中柔软的角落生出嫩芽，支撑着他走到现在，或许还有未来的每一天。

学生仔吃完面，就因为疲劳而趴在桌上睡着了。好在12月的室内尚且温暖如春，坐在窗边便不至于受凉感冒。

“载赫，载赫呀，快醒醒。”

朴载赫挣扎着爬起来，甩着快被压麻痹的手迎上曹容仁关切的目光，这才发现店里将要打烊。

“你也该回……”

“后天，不对是明天就要比赛了，不想回宿舍去。”朴载赫站起身俯视对方。“宿舍里的气氛太舒适放松了，会失去斗志的……何况还要扎针。”

“我知道了。”曹容仁叹了口气，无视他拙劣的借口。他先是走到外面，很快地拨了个电话随后又回来：“走吧。”

“去哪里？”

“带你去找个扎针之前可以休息的地方。这里没有那么宽的床，圣真也不会同意。”

“容仁哥在的话，呆哪里都可以的。”走出店里，朴载赫想也没想就脱口而出。他是真的不在意这些，在街角的长凳上蜷一会儿也无所谓。零星的雪花落在发间，两人开始平和地交流对未来的期许。

“载赫呀，计划休学以后有什么打算吗？”

“嗯……想继续玩LOL，去报名职业战队受训，从次级联赛什么的开始。”

“这条路很辛苦的。”

“诶？哥这么说好像有经验似的。”

“从前和你一样，放下学业离开家人，为了梦想跑去打职业，换过几个不怎么知名的战队……但是结果不大好，没什么成绩。”

“可是哥做什么都厉害，还有创业的手段和魄力。不像我，除了英雄联盟之外就最没用了，也迟迟没有坚持理想的勇气。”

“噗，在店里我只是圣真的打工仔而已。”

“如果我去报名打职业，容仁哥会支持吗？要不要试着一起……”

“在计划新的蓝图之前，先脚踏实地想想眼前的困难吧。”曹容仁一边打断他一边拍掉两人肩上的雪花。“其实之前有战队问过，不过我打算顺其自然，比如先开个直播。”

“那样很好啊，开直播看的人多，也能吸引到战队经纪的注意。”

“真是的，好话都被你说尽了。”

“因为本来就是特别厉害的容仁哥嘛。”

后来在钟点房里再度睡着的朴载赫，和曹容仁一起躺在长沙发上抵足而眠。他这次又做了宝可梦——梦里似乎是个闪闪发光的平行世界。舞台上，看着台下观众发出山呼海啸的应援，他们将一座沉重的奖杯举过头顶，漫天星辰化作金雨落下。

**曹容仁 Side** **——年下男的纯情套路 04**

曹容仁把手机关掉，回头看向长沙发另一头。已经开始打鼾的高个子青年为了给自己多挪出点休息的空间，把两条粗壮的腿奋力盘起来。

其实朴载赫并不像看上去的那样好哄——并不是给吃的就会满足开心，哭了之后摸摸脑袋就丢着不管。他怀揣许多比起一般粗枝大叶的男孩子更纤细的心思，只是那些碎片往往隐藏在乖顺的表象之下，情绪崩溃也不一定显露。大部分被不断滋长的胜负心吞吐掉，但曹容仁还是能轻易看出某些时候不太对劲的端倪。

即便如此，曹容仁也不会做些什么。学生仔还是太年轻了，需要一些空间慢慢地生长调节，适应各种险恶，直到生出坚硬厚实的铠甲，支撑他以更强大的姿态去应对。

这晚上曹容仁也做了个梦。他披着斗篷在翠绿的密林深处穿行，发现一只被关在笼子里的小兽。小兽虚弱地匍匐在地上，张着嘴却无法发出叫喊声。心生恻隐之心的他从斗篷外兜里摸出一把金色的钥匙，试着打开了笼子上的锁。他好心地摸了一把动物的脊背，下一秒就后悔了。因为小兽立刻向他扑过来，森森白牙和利爪在眼前瞬间放大——

随后他就惊醒了，劣质的皮沙发黏在衣服上，出了不少汗。但让他更震惊的是朴载赫居然已经醒了，而且好奇地坐在沙发一角盯着他的睡姿。

“哥背上湿透了……做噩梦了吗？”

“没，只是突然被吵醒了。”

“真的？唉，这个地方还是太拥挤了，不像在床上那样睡得安稳。”

“说不定是因为你鼾声太大，大到我想录下来给你听听。”

“这种事没法控制嘛……反正以后有的是时间，让哥听个够。”

——算了算了。又开始惯性撒娇。曹容仁快速转移了话题，直接无视了对方最后那句话的用意。

诊所在体校附近商业中心的高层，规模并不大，出入的人却为数不少。朴载赫在走廊上伸着脖子东看西看，到处散发着淡淡的草药味，很是新奇。

“第一次到这样的地方来……之前身体不舒服，也就在校医院的理疗室里做一些按摩。”

——白天剧烈运动晚上熬夜打游戏吃夜宵，身体不出问题才怪呢。

曹容仁默默腹诽，推着朴载赫去预约过的理疗室外等候。现代人多少受着亚健康引发的毛病困扰，每间理疗室外的等候席几乎都被坐满，大多是年轻人或上班族。两人转了一圈，最后还是回到有不少空位的电子叫号厅里等待。

他没有告诉朴载赫，自己从前短暂地待在职业战队时，遇到过不少伤病严重的前辈，频繁到诊所做疗养。他们出道时大都被冠以天才游戏玩家之名，带着一腔热忱走上这条险路。然而到赛场上，大多数到最后依然是籍籍无名的小卒，就像沉沙的折戟，没有感受过成功后山呼海啸的祝福，也没有沐浴过华丽的金色的雨。

尽管他们也会带着笃定的口气说着打游戏依然快乐，曹容仁却难以判断那是否幸福。说不好什么时候身心就消磨殆尽，所以他最后暂时离开，免得早早陷入那样灰暗的境地。

而如今为了理想与现实来回纠结的朴载赫，除却情感上依赖的成分，则频频提醒着他那时候的自己与同伴们。明明才过去几年，回忆时却充满隔阂，好像需要扫开上面厚厚的尘土，才有勇气直视。

——和现在的被逼着去达成目的的他一样。从来就没有特别简单的路，至少选自己喜欢的，便还有热情可以蹉跎。

曹容仁视线扫过每个角落，确认没有熟悉的面孔之后，这才回头看瘫在椅子上玩手机的朴载赫。他把头缩进肥大的羽绒服衣领中，露出小豆眼盯着手机屏幕上的视频——眼熟的角色和动作。嗯？

“啊！不要神不知鬼不觉地凑过来……”

朴载赫想要关掉视频，却只按下了暂停键，画面恰好停在ID为Core的宝石闪E把发条和皇子控在塔下的那一瞬，身边是Ruler的韦鲁斯——曹容仁哑然失笑。他记得这局，之后发条被秒皇子逃跑让出中路一塔，奠定了胜局。打得顺利却称不上多峰回路转惊心动魄，难为他这时候翻出来看，想来是做了标记或放在收藏里很久了。

“总之没什么事干，就去翻了翻之前的OB……”朴载赫解释着，最后还是按下了播放键。

“手下败将朴载赫？一年级的天才新生，嗯？”

看不到一分钟，视频里韦鲁斯和宝石刚推完中路，刺耳的声音便从大厅后头响起。曹容仁还没反应过来，朴载赫便掐掉视频收起了手机随后握住了他的手——两个神色轻浮吹着口哨的青年穿着运动服在朴载赫身后的空位坐下，身上还散发着浓重的汗味。曹容仁不认识那些人，但从朴载赫厌恶的神色大致猜到一二。一人啪地一下拍在朴载赫肩膀上，发出了沉重的声响。

“怎么就这么巧，在这里也能看到手下败将？明明为了躲开我们还特地申请了单独训练，不是吗？”

“单独训练有什么用，到现在为止他没有赢过哥啊，半年来一次都没有哦。”

“所以还是早早认输的好，免得正式比赛被打爆了又要哭。”

两人一唱一和得起劲，好脾气的曹容仁也听得心头火起。朴载赫开始出汗的左手被他轻轻握着，此刻正在发抖。口嗨的小青年们变本加厉，在后面绘声绘色地讲起朴载赫如何被教练寄予厚望，在随后的模拟对抗中又发挥得多糟糕——曹容仁被迫听到了不少丢脸的细节，伴随着年轻人聒噪的大嗓门在大厅里回荡着，使无辜群众们也纷纷侧目。

“朴载赫xi？”

就在他站起身想要回头训斥的前一秒，护士拿着单子走进大厅喊名字。曹容仁当机立断推着朴载赫过去，甩开了后方的噪音。

浮躁的小年轻失去了嘲弄的对象的注意力，缩着手悻悻地不说话了。曹容仁摇了摇头，暴躁起来的心情总算稍有冷却。一直到朴载赫的针灸治疗顺利结束，才稍稍放下。

——真是的，像监护人一样操这种小屁孩的闲心。

走出诊所的时候，看着手里的报告单两人都松了一大口气。到底是青春期尾巴的茁壮少年，整体还算健康。除了训练导致的筋骨劳损和肌肉酸痛，并没有网瘾少年常有的腰和眼睛的毛病——这一点反而是曹容仁更在意的。

“哥明天白天会有空吗？”

“这个可说不好……今晚要继续给小号上分，要熬夜就不一定了。”

“好吧。”朴载赫眼里飞快闪过一丝失落，突然话锋一转。“啊，不来也没问题……反正结束之后，马上就能知道比赛结果。”

“载赫的脸色不太好呢。”

“有吗？大概因为临近比赛，有些紧张……和医师说明了情况，今天静养一天，明天充分热身，之后放手去踢打和格挡是可以的。”

“我没问这个。”曹容仁的语气开始冷却下来。锋利的言语之刃割开柔软的心脏，指尖颤抖的触感就是留下创口的证明。他想要试着安抚朴载赫的情绪，结果似乎适得其反。

“哥是不是在意那些人说的话？”

“不……”

“这个表情，分明就是放在心上了啊。”学生仔咧开嘴，露出比哭还难看的笑容。“直到现在，哥才从别人嘴里确认了我没用的事实，现在不得不相信了吧。”

“不要自己钻牛角尖啊。”

“不。哥明天还是不要来了。”走到校门口，朴载赫突然转头，逆着光认真说道。

“……”曹容仁为这种孩子气的任性方式感到无语，却只是慢悠悠地直视那惊疑不定的眼神，答道：“去不去取决于我。”

人潮裹挟着两人往校内涌去，他便不着痕迹地后退一步。在这短暂的空白中，朴载赫什么也没说，咬着下唇一溜小跑进了校区。曹容仁本能地想要抓住他胳膊，却被人往后推了一下，趔趄着只抓到了潮湿的空气。

匆忙进了场馆，曹容仁脑子里还是昨天朴载赫那张凝重的脸。他察觉得到，朴载赫敏感的心思是如何在周遭人等无心的话语中随波逐流着——如果当时自己不在场，放任他独自面对，或许结果会更好些。

——完全不在意旁人的目光和惨淡的现实，贯彻自己的道路直到胜利，究竟有多难呢。

曹容仁更加困惑了，毕竟他在成功方面的经验并不比朴载赫多。但他最后还是挣扎着爬起来出门去支持朴载赫的选择，还仔细地抓了一下刘海。

跆拳道馆里，男子68公斤级的决赛正在举行。虽然只是城市学运会的规模，还是汇聚了各大高校的学生来观看应援，以至于不大的观众席几乎坐满了人，乌泱泱一大片，夹杂着年轻人吵杂的声音。

“不好意思。”

穿着校服的陌生女孩停在面前前，曹容仁马上把随手放在旁边空位上的包拿开。女孩点头道谢后坐下，眼里闪烁期待询问道：“请问，现在进行到哪一组了？”

“68公斤级决赛。”

曹容仁老实地回答了，看着女孩打开手机。男女朋友的亲密合照划过，随后女孩开始手速飞快地发消息，一边发一边神色焦急地看时间。

——是过来支持恋人比赛的孩子啊。

网站上放出的名单里，朴载赫被安排在稍后80公斤半决赛的第二场。看台距离场地高台有些距离，他到时已晚，随便就在后面的空位坐下了。平心而论曹容仁对这项运动毫无兴趣，但受着国民运动的熏陶，多少知道些规则。

到此为止，曹容仁见过了各式各样的朴载赫。受伤的、苦恼的、哭泣的、狂喜的、委屈的、得意的……对方坐在电脑前玩LOL的神态他都能猜测，唯独赛场上是第一次见。他总是开玩笑地夸赞朴载赫的胜负心，更期待着那份胜负心，最后带来沉甸甸的果实。

双人对抗赛事进行得飞快，每局2分钟，局间休息1分钟。朴载赫被喊上场的时候，大半张脸塞进红色头盔里，看不清表情。裁判员一声令下，双边叫喊着涨了气势，便开始攻击对方。那一瞬曹容仁注意到朴载赫小腿有些打颤，心中揪了起来——在抽筋吗？

然而他那颗心尚未平复，来自一方的猛烈攻势就飞快终结了战局，以朴载赫压倒性胜利而告终。前两局双方有来有回，然而朴载赫在主动性与有效攻击上拿到了更高分数。第三局中，他突然发力将对手击倒，干脆地拿到了胜利。

——帅极了。

曹容仁在心里感慨着，kkt上马上就来了新消息。

“进决赛了ㅠㅠ”

“是专业认证的厉害呢”

“哥来现场看了吗[照片.jpg]”

曹容仁想了片刻，回复了一条他从观众席拍摄的赛台照片。学运会赛程紧凑，半小时后就是决赛。不知道哪来的自信使他突然就颇为笃定，朴载赫最后能赢下来。

——明明一天之前还是从来没赢过的，出色的才能被当成笑话的孩子。

就在此时，新消息再次传来。

“请哥一定要看着我。”

半小时后，曹容仁就目瞪口呆地看着昨天那个因内心动摇而在言语上赌气的学生仔，用一记漂亮的后转体横踢直接击倒对手，所向披靡地达成零封。

胜负已分，看台上先是安静了好一会儿，才响起稀稀落落的掌声和起此彼伏的窃窃私语——从和邻座女孩的交谈中，曹容仁才得知决赛对手是上届学运会的冠军，首尔大的优等生。现场甚至来了那边的应援团，大张旗鼓地拉起横幅、灯牌和手扇。而现在，支持者的象征被散乱地留在了空荡荡的观众席上。

——太真实了。

台上颁奖的流程走完，场馆内逐渐安静下来，大部分观众开始有秩序地往外撤。曹容仁伸展了一下被场馆的暖风吹麻的四肢，在KKT的对话框里一边思考一边打字，包括夸赞旋风腿干净利落、昨天理疗果然起到了作用、发挥出了真实实力云云。然而他想词的功夫，又收到了新消息。

“容仁哥 看看 强者的认证 天才 GOD”

“哥啊 看我[照片.jpg][照片.jpg]”

对方发来一张奖状书和高糊的自拍，照旧是标准的直男拍照角度——谢天谢地，今天那张大脸至少笑得很开心。胜利的喜悦快要溢出屏幕了，一点也感受不到不久前还对体校生活无比怨念的心情。

——只是单纯地喜欢胜利而已。不管什么领域什么赛事，谁不喜欢胜利呢。

他想了想，又把方才打的一大段话删掉，改成了简单的两个字“恭喜”。消息成功发送，他松了口气起身往外走，脑子里开始盘算今晚开业前的准备和新接的代打单子。虽然不知道朴载赫接下来有什么话说，他也得马上赶回去了。

曹容仁走到空无一人的一楼大厅时，新消息又传了进来。朴载赫发了个地址，是三楼的运动员休息室，并请求他无论如何过来。

他笑意渐深，停顿了一秒还是折返上三楼。曹容仁推开虚掩的门，恰好看到脸红红的朴载赫正脱下白色的训练服，换回自己的深色卫衣。

“载赫。”

见到他过来，朴载赫明显哽了一下，然后朝他张开双臂。两人交换了一个快而轻巧的拥抱，不像之前一方撒娇时那样粘腻，也没有多少寻求依靠的意味，更像是某种解脱。

“哥啊，都结束了。和教练的约定也做到了。”朴载赫的声音疲惫却干脆，想来是把背负很久的包袱卸下了，因此可以利落地告别，不再像从前那样犹犹豫豫，拖泥带水。

“载赫辛苦了，今天很了不起。”曹容仁拍拍他的肩膀。

“容仁哥，我有很重要的话想跟你说。”

刚拿到冠军的男孩子突然把奖状书塞回包里，站直了身子。他胸膛因为运动而剧烈起伏着，曹容仁闭上眼睛也能感知那紊乱的心跳。朴载赫刚把头盔拿在手中，之前断开后重新贴上的系带，在空中微微晃动。

“嗯？”

“我很喜欢哥……不对，是喜欢哥很久了！请和我交——”

关好的门被一下大力撞开，随后三张熟悉的面孔争先恐后地窜了出来，强行切断了朴载赫未说完的话。

“朴载赫！载赫呀！偷拿了第一名也不马上通知我们，真是的。”

“呀！去庆功吧载赫！还在这里磨蹭个什么劲儿！”

“载赫请吃肉吧——”

曹容仁站在一人高的器材柜后方靠里的位置，因此来人并未第一时间注意到他，而是冲过去抓住冠军的胳膊，要么就箍住他的脖子摇晃起来。

刚刚还在春情萌动酝酿情绪的高个男孩被室友们一个接一个抱住，发懵的脸上红一阵白一阵再变青变黑，最后小心地瞥了曹容仁一眼，满脸写着生无可恋。

说不失落是假的，但他实在忍不住在心里暗暗憋笑，额角开始抽痛了——真是的，该说这群孩子特别会挑选时机吗？

“呃，容仁哥……”

第一个注意到自己的，果然是最敏锐的韩王浩。他“啊”了一声，视线在曹容仁和朴载赫之间穿梭，似乎意识到了什么，懊恼地叹了口气。金康熙和姜旼丞此时也循着视线看向两人，惊讶地捂嘴。

“我先走啦。你们慢慢玩。”

曹容仁朝他们点了点头，趁着气氛尴尬快要达到顶峰时推门而出。他加快步伐走向通道另一侧的楼梯，背后的门里传来朴载赫一声撕心裂肺的大喊“韩王浩”，紧接着便是夹杂着笑声和惊呼声的吵嚷。一直到走出场馆，他才抑制不住地笑出了声。

回到面馆二楼的寝室，李圣真已经在给新接的小号上分，见到曹容仁时露出了格外惊讶的神色。

“圣真啊，我回来了。”

“这么早？”李圣真瞪大双眼，看了一眼电脑右下角的时间。“不是说去看载赫的比赛？听说拿到第一名非常厉害呢，看到结果发表了。”

“比赛结束早，室友们陪着他，好像计划了别的行程。”

“啧啧，我都做好今天哥要约会到晚上才回来的准备了。”

“说什么呢？哪来的约会啊？”

“难道不是吗？恋人比赛拿了胜利，一般会好好庆祝一下吧。”

“没有哦。恋人什么的还差一点。”

“蛤？”

“结束之后，载赫想要告白来着。但他室友突然吵着跑进来说要庆功，我就装作什么都不知道先回来了。”

曹容仁不紧不慢地说着。李圣真作为后辈本质上可靠沉稳，也不爱乱嚼舌根，是个合适的倾诉对象。

“什么，怎么能这么恶劣……”

“有吗？这都是为了载赫在考虑。”

“哥是真的喜欢他吧？总不会单纯地觉得捉弄小男生很好玩，那样就太……”

“胡思乱想什么啊，像载赫那样自尊心又强又别扭的性子，要由着他才好。”曹容仁向后仰起头，试图向钢铁直男后辈解释。“……就是因为那孩子对我来说很重要，所以才要从他的角度出发考量。”

“哥突然这么认真地说教，太少见了。”

“他一直想找机会，我猜到了啊。只是没想到这么快，又这么刚好被打断了。所以还是想等他让他按照自己的意愿，把他想说的全部说出来……圣真啊，你可以理解成仪式感？”

**朴载赫 Side** **——经常请吃面的温柔哥哥 05**

直到《运动心理学》开考的前一天，朴载赫经过七八天近乎浑浑噩噩的苦读，才终于拉上室友吃上了近一周来的第一顿像样的正餐。

“所以呢，告白失败就不好好吃饭自虐吗？”

“没有自虐，我明明吃了好多零食……虽然确实瘦了一点。”

炸鸡店的一角，姜旼丞坐在朴载赫对面，头疼地对着面前散发着油亮光泽撒满芝麻的炸鸡和年糕。他看向面前刚啃完一块正嘬指头的朴载赫，心中有一丝后悔。

“真是的，我也在减肥啊，为什么要陪你出来吃炸鸡……”

“啊啊啊不要再提告白的事了……承认吧，明明你也想吃。”

朴载赫慌乱地抽纸巾擦手，第N次在听到“告白”这个词之后泄气了。他那天的确因为获胜而突然上头告白，却不想承认自己赛前给室友发去了比赛获胜就聚餐的消息，却在收到曹容仁发来的kkt之后把这些都忘到了脑后——结果那顿所谓的“庆功宴”吃得如坐针毡，钱包大出血的同时还要被取笑。

“唉，我们载赫真是有了爱情就忘了亲故呢。”这是韩王浩一针见血的点评，引发了另外两人的一致认同。

——真是百口莫辩，谁也怨不得。

他用力撕开热腾腾的鸡腿，试图用多汁的鸡肉堵上自己容易因冲动而乱说话的嘴。

“话说，整周都没有和你容仁哥联系？”

“那天容仁哥直接走了，肯定很生气。万一我联系之后马上被拒绝怎么办……”

“……朴载赫，你不要眼睛可以捐给星际玩家。”

姜旼丞听到他这种被害妄想一般的猜测，刚咽下去的年糕差点卡在喉咙里，忍无可忍。

“啊？？？”

“是个人都能看出那位哥特在意你，陪你做这做那……只是那种尴尬的场合，当然是马上抽身才好。还有，刚刚是谁说不提告白，现在又主动说？”

——行，都是自己的错。谁让他被容仁哥一个细微的表情一句话一个动作就能牵动得反应过头患得患失呢。

朴载赫本来想，全寝看上去最傻白甜好说话的姜旼丞会比较耐心地听自己发牢骚。然而他低估了室友们犀利的程度，自己愈发被衬托得无比狼狈。他啃完一块鸡腿抬起头，好脾气的室友正在kkt上飞快地发消息，嘴角咧到了耳根，国木田花丸表情包满天飞。

啧啧啧，自己这边愁云惨雾，那边倒是春暖花开呢。

“请问，这位是……体育大的朴载赫吗？”

两名中年女子不知何时走到两人桌旁，试探着开口：“不好意思，我家任性的小孩正沉迷跆拳道，想请您在这里签个名，方便吗？不方便的话……”

姜旼丞挑了挑眉，稍微往旁边挪动着让出对方过来的空间。

“方便，方便的。”举止优雅的女子身后，两个小男孩眼里闪着星星看向他。朴载赫先是吃惊地瞪大了双眼，很快开心地接受了自己成为他人崇拜对象的现实。

——啊，是可爱的小孩子。成为了榜样，要做出成熟的大人样！

小孩从妈妈身后窜出来，手里拿着一条黑色的跆拳道腰带，把准备好的笔递过去。朴载赫看着对方期待的眼神，五味杂陈地握着笔思考了好一会。

“怎么了，不知道签什么？”姜旼丞不明所以。

“不是的……可以不签大名吗？”朴载赫面露难色地看了姜旼丞一眼，回头试探地询问那位母亲。

“啊，您想签什么都可以。”

紧接着姜旼丞就差点吐血——他看着朴载赫大笔一挥把自己玩LOL的游戏ID签在了对方腰带上，圆乎乎的“Ruler”显得与腰带的金边格格不入。

“谢谢哥哥。”小孩子对文字没有概念，倒是没意识过来乖乖道了谢。他身后的母亲有些吃惊，却还是点点头，礼貌地领着孩子回到了原位。

“这是ID吧？为什么不签大名啊……”

“因为这样比较帅啊。”朴载赫心虚地答道。一方面他知道自己手写韩文字不大好看，便越发地想要藏拙。另一方面，这个他钟爱的ID显然更能代表他对自己的勾勒与对未来的憧憬——在擅长或喜欢的事物上，成为有宰治力的人，真正的统治者。

或许是餐厅里太安静了，童言无忌的孩子说起话来异常刺耳，不小心溜进二人耳中。

“妈妈，大哥哥的签名不好看。”

“嘘！小声一点，不要让大哥哥听见……”

？？？

正在喝水的姜旼丞抬起头来，和朴载赫大眼瞪小眼对看三秒钟，然后爆发毫无形象的大笑，喷了朴载赫一脸。

“姜旼丞，呀！你怎么跟他们一起嘲讽我。”

“咳咳、没有啦……那孩子没说错，你自己不也承认过吗？”

朴载赫无奈地看着姜旼丞因为被呛到而发红的脸，心中好不容易因为小小的崇拜者而泛起的喜悦，被一盆冷水浇了个透心凉。他不情不愿地啃了一口因为冷掉变硬的年糕，一边嚼一边看着店里的电视——

嚯嚯嚯，在放去年LOL的世界赛呢，还是他异常熟悉的韩国队内战总决赛。越想避开便越在此时跳出来彰显存在感，就这么看好自己的忍耐力吗？

——怎样都好，煎熬的期末快点结束吧。艰辛的旅程走完一半了，希望剩下的也都是好消息。

可惜朴载赫心中想得积极，身体却诚实地唱起了反调——现在时间是凌晨三点半，可他依然没睡着，在床上辗转反侧。

之前托那位圣人一样的助教的福，他得到了宝贵的考点资料，有了明确的方向，总算是囫囵吞枣地把理论课要考的内容“学”完了。然而到考前一天，心中不免还是要紧张，毕竟这只是对未来的计划的开端而已。蝴蝶效应能否按照预想的方向，全看明天了。

越是沉溺于畅想，神思就越发清醒。因此，朴载赫最后还是忍不住跳下床来，打开了电脑。鼠标在英雄联盟的图标上停了半晌，最后还是忍着没有点开，转而点开了自己常去的直播网站。岂料，被推送到首页的都是些使人垂涎欲滴的吃播视频。

——深更半夜，正赶上熬夜党饥肠辘辘。真是其心可诛啊。

他百无聊赖地点开几个吃播又退出，最后还是手痒地进了英雄联盟直播分区。啧，不上游戏，看看直播总可以让心情舒服一点？

半夜的LOL区首页，通常情况下都是几个熟悉的深夜主播在活跃。然而今天多了个热度不错的新人主播，ID是韩文“想成为职业辅助”。朴载赫扫过封面的截屏，从高糊的画面中艰难地分辨出洛头顶再熟悉不过的ID——Core。

嗯？？？

刚刚好不容易产生了困意的大脑一秒钟清醒，他先点进用户信息。好家伙，已经直播三天了，每天半夜雷打不动两个小时。他颤抖着手点开直播页面最大化，于是右下角的小框里出现了曹容仁依然看起来睡眠不足的脸，向后微微地靠着椅背。

小框里光线并不亮堂，头顶的白炽灯更显得曹容仁脸色苍白。他刚刚经历一波三连胜，心情大好地与发送留言的观众们互动。抿起的嘴角微弯着，似有似无的笑意放松却克制。有人打字劝说早点睡觉，曹容仁便表示了感谢，细声解释着再播半个小时，同时请大家留言想看自己玩的英雄名字。

这样的曹容仁是朴载赫的第一次见到的——言语上温柔耐心似乎包容一切，眼神却疏离冷静，与外物保持着一定距离，和在自己身边时那种无声润物的感觉截然不同。

朴载赫看得入了迷，忍不住就想跟着留言。恰逢此时，曹容仁应抖内要求打开画板作画，歪歪扭扭地鼠绘了个阿狸。像模像样的外表和耳机，便也引来了许多观众的赞美。看到这里，朴载赫实在忍不住恶作剧之心作祟，登录了自己的账号，胡乱改了个昵称便上去留言。

“哥原来是画画初丁ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ”

“Sup是职业水准 画画是小学生水准ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ”

眼看着两条消息混入大批留言中，朴载赫忍不住开始美滋滋。此时，屏幕中的人视线扫过留言栏，眼神突然凝滞了一瞬，拿起桌面的手机打了一串字。

下一秒，朴载赫的KKT就来了曹容仁发来的新消息：“明天考试吧？快去睡觉。”

不是，怎么就被认出来了？明明登陆时还改了个昵称来着？

宛如偷吃东西被父母抓包的小孩，朴载赫这边大脑当机的功夫，屏幕里曹容仁莞尔，当机立断把他的账号禁言了。马上留言栏里出现一堆问号，询问着是怎么回事。

“没什么，稍稍管教一下捣蛋的孩子。”

好脾气的游戏主播回着话关上了画图页面，换了一首BGM再次进入游戏。

——好吧，容仁哥说的话要听。何况还心情不错地笑着，好像并没有对自己生气？

再恋恋不舍看了一会，朴载赫终于委委屈屈关了直播，爬回床上钻进了被窝。他盯着再无新消息进来的kkt看了半晌，小声对着屏幕说声“晚安”，总算在天亮前睡着了。

至于第二天考试的内容和过程嘛……朴载赫在被室友问起时表示，他在结束的那一瞬间就忘光了，大脑自动格式化。距离出成果还有几天时间，足够他忘记一切疯狂畅游召唤师峡谷了——

“去吃炸鸡吗！吃完我们可以去网咖通宵然后吃生鱼片……”

“昨天不是刚吃过吗？”姜旼丞黑人问号。

“不太喜欢炸鸡……你请客吃甜品的话我可以。”金康熙毫不留情地婉拒。

“这是什么，世界末日前最后的狂欢吗？”韩王浩很久没看到如此欢脱又振奋的朴载赫，忍不住感慨。

结果各自意见不同，还是没马上吃成。一直到两天后，韩王浩联合金康熙中野联动吃了一波快变成召唤师峡谷里的冲塔先锋的朴载赫的分——还是刚上大师新鲜出炉热乎乎的那种，才把他从游戏里拖出来。哥哥们总算照顾了最小的弟弟一回，跑去吃了顿附带甜品的美式快餐。

“今天中午《运动心理学》应该出成绩了哦。”

金康熙捧着铺满冰激凌球的草莓蛋糕吃得开心，说话时将勺子含在嘴里，含糊不清。

“……我知道，这种时候不要说煞风景的话啊。”朴载赫差点噎住，却还是控制不住自己打开手机。登录然后进入到对应的课程，他点开成绩单之后，立马捂住了眼睛。

“别躲了，这不是通过了吗？”坐在他旁边的金康熙率先看到了结果，便脱口而出。

“哈——啊！！！”朴载赫睁开眼，再三确认了堪堪擦着及格线飞过的分数，说话口气立刻就张狂了起来，眼中是掩饰不住的得意与轻松。“整个学期旷课也能通过考试，我果然是天才，是GOD。”

“是不是应该谢谢那位助教？就是好心给你资料让你考试的那位。”姜旼丞适时提醒。

“呜哇，感谢旼丞哥提醒。”

朴载赫点头如捣蒜，立刻打开kkt，在大家指点下一字一句地修改着措辞，最后向权智敏发去了一大串洋洋洒洒的感谢文字，又附加了几个可爱系的小动物表情。

岂料发出去不到一分钟，新的消息就来了。打开看时，却是非常简洁的一句话，没有标点，和此前他与权智敏沟通时的语气截然不同。

“不用谢。你该感谢你那位容仁哥才对。”

等等，这生硬的口气？

朴载赫抬头，心中五味杂陈。虽然微妙的口气有着轻微违和，但至少好好接受了自己的感谢之心，便算告一段落了。然而对方马上又提到曹容仁，使他不得不被迫回想权智敏对他说过的话。

助教和室友们应当没有交集，他又没有和其他人透露自己受伤的消息，加上平日昼伏夜出除了面馆几乎不出学校——曹容仁便是唯一的那份可能性。

——怎么回事呢，胸口酸酸涨涨的，好像一颗心就要跳出去了。

朴载赫拿起面前刚咬了一口的汉堡，继续吃起来。焦香的培根、滑嫩的炒蛋和汁水丰盈的牛肉饼在嘴里混合着带来不同层次的口感，比上一口又美了很多。长期试图逃避现实的网瘾少年，无意中确认了自己被宠爱着的事实，幸福感瞬间达到了双倍。

“圣真哥晚上好啊。”

李圣真推开门，打开门外灯牌开关准备开张时，便见一周没出现的学生仔有些局促地站在外头。今天的朴载赫特地换了一件黑色的修身型羽绒服，之前特别毛糙的刘海现在也打理得柔顺。眼镜片擦得锃亮，身上还散发着淡淡香水味。他不确定那气味能否狙击曹容仁的取向，但至少闻着足够清爽。

“进来吧，容仁哥在厨房里。”

习以为常的李圣真点点头，侧身先让他进店。朴载赫踏入大厅，面条的香气已经从后厨传来。这次他没有如往常一样找了视野开阔的桌子坐下，而是穿过侧面的门帘直接进了厨房。然而下一秒他就有些后悔自己的莽撞，因为狭小得也就能容下三个人的厨房里，现在被他、曹容仁和杂物塞满了，空间异常逼兀。

“载赫？很久没过来了啊。”

曹容仁忙于在将小包的辛拉面分装进柜子，见到他后略点一点头，却并未表现得热情。唇角没有笑意，微弯的双眼也难掩眉间疲惫。朴载赫对有些冷淡的反应感到愕然，却进也不是退也不是，只好硬着头皮站在原地继续尬聊。

“是的！因为忙着准备最终考核。但在考前看到了哥的直播，非常厉害。”

“那个大半夜不睡觉来吐槽的，果然是你……让我过去一下。”曹容仁终于笑了，却仍是淡淡的口气，目不斜视地端着装年糕的盒子从朴载赫身边经过。狭窄的空间里，双方呼气的声音异常明显且紊乱地交杂在一起，上升的热气快要让他冒汗。

“想跟哥说的是，托哥的福，所有理论考核都顺利通过了。还没有好好谢谢哥找到助教前辈，从中帮忙……”

“做得不错嘛。”曹容仁马上打断，那种敷衍得有些明显的态度，让朴载赫难堪起来。告白被搞砸后再次见面，气氛本不该如此尴尬的。他看着曹容仁使出吃奶的劲儿试图打开扣得极紧的年糕盒子无果，忍不住出手帮忙。最终好不容易揭开，差点把盒盖摔坏。

“哥的态度有点冷淡呢。我哪里惹哥生气了吗？”

“有吗？我可是在夸你啊。”

“容仁哥经常说，可都只是lip service而已。”

“那你还想要什么表扬？”曹容仁专心地将手里的活儿忙完，回头靠在流理台前才不紧不慢地回答他，放低了音量。

“可以拥有奖励吗？比如……一个像哥这样的男朋友。”

隔着几十厘米的距离，终于清晰完整地说出这句话，朴载赫的视线从曹容仁身上溜到地板砖，一颗心跳到了嗓子眼。

“可以的。”

几乎是下一秒曹容仁就给出了回答，眸光闪烁着，唇畔笑意忽然加深。和往常相似的平和口气，好像在寻常地劝说朴载赫多吃点。

“诶诶诶诶诶？哥这样算是、和我交往的意思吗？”

“就是那个意思——”

“哥！”

朴载赫立刻欺身上前，把曹容仁整个儿地环在胸口抱起来，把肉呼呼的下巴抵在对方肩上。他不敢相信这么轻易对方就答应了，忽然就特别后悔：自己这一个多星期神经质一般患得患失到底是为了什么。曹容仁像个大型熊玩偶一样，任由他抱着，身躯又软又热。

他先是放空了几秒，突然又仿佛恍然大悟一般叫起来，揽住曹容仁双肩。

“哥，情侣小号双排！可不要忘记这个啊，什么时候可以开始？”

紧接着他就被曹容仁“啪”地挣脱了怀抱。前辈恋人刚刚还春风和煦的脸瞬间冷下来，口气异常无语：“……确定关系之后你第一件想到的事居然是这个？”

“不是的，畅想很久了。复习的时候也在想着，一起打到王者就能拿得出手去战队了……好像也不对！哥想做什么都可以，但是上游戏了还是可以这样双排……话说不会影响哥的直播吗？”朴载赫急急忙忙想要解释，却又想起曹容仁正乐于直播，越说越颠三倒四。

“噗嗤。你想排什么，怎么排都可以，但要按我的空闲时间来才行。”

“那就好。一定会的。”吃到了定心丸的朴载赫大感振奋。接下来的假期时日够长，他们有充足时间双排，更多地了解他容仁哥的过去，再做一些寻常恋人都会做的事，比如——

“咳咳。”

低沉的咳嗽声适时打断了妄想，朴载赫惊恐回头，是李圣真一脸无奈地站在厨房门口，而且看样子仿佛已经站了很久。

“闲杂人士不要在后厨进出捣乱。”

李圣真一脸无奈地走进来，朴载赫这才意识到自己占据了太多空间，慌忙退回到厨房外。

“圣真哥对不起！”

“今天就光来和容仁哥说话吗？那样的话，把话说完就赶你走了，免得在这里碍事。”

“不不，还要吃东西……钱也会照给的。”朴载赫从对方看似不善的神色中嗅到了一丝心软的先兆，立刻赶在被店主嫌弃之前回到大厅里，在桌前坐定。

——总而言之，这个幸福满溢的告白夜，值得铭记。

**Everyone Side 10**

“圣真哥：我来找容仁哥了ㅠㅠ可以提前放我进来吗？拜托了，周末会请哥吃超昂贵的黑猪肉拉面的。”

中午12点，刚起床的李圣真看着20分钟前kkt上发来的语音，再看一眼对面床尚且熟睡的曹容仁，无奈地摇头叹气。

陷入爱情的男孩一头热地往恋人身边跑，想尽可能与对方多相处片刻，这些他都理解。因此他最后还是晃晃悠悠爬起来，下楼去开了大门，把冻得直打哆嗦的朴载赫拉了进来。确认曹容仁还在会周公，朴载赫便自己去搬了一张尚未被摆出来的椅子靠墙坐下，专心玩手机。

平时，曹容仁磨蹭着起床后，平日做的第一件事是喂猫。然而今天他下楼去，第一眼看到的却是蹲在角落对蒸糕做鬼脸的朴载赫。食盆里堆起来的猫粮向下凹出一个坑，显然是喂过食了。朴载赫不知道抽什么风，使出浑身解数发出怪声试图吸引蒸糕注意，却只收获了白眼。

“噗嗤。”

“容仁哥！”

温和的视线遥遥传来，朴载赫立刻站起身。顶着鸡窝头的曹容仁拍拍他的脑袋，还有些懵地把蒸糕从他身边抱回纸箱里，被朴载赫趁机摸了一把腰——还是肉呼呼的。小猫回到主人怀中立刻活泼起来，兴奋地趴在纸箱边沿冲着朴载赫叫嚣。

“载赫放假了吗？最近好像很闲呢。”

得到许可之后，朴载赫便跟在曹容仁后面上了二楼，大摇大摆地蜷起腿坐在椅子上，抓着椅背转来转去。他现在的确是一身轻松，不像学期中那样焦躁敏感，更何况还有爱情滋润——唯一的可惜是，还没能和他容仁哥双排上，而是和室友们先开黑了几天，轰轰烈烈地从大师俯冲钻石。

“一点都不闲ㅠㅠ本来想着和王浩、康熙他们双排上分，结果发现没办法赢……”

“能不能赢也要看运气和时机的啊。”李圣真吐槽道。

“所以，和哥小号双排的事……”

“抱歉啊载赫，近期是真的做不到呢。”

曹容仁伤脑筋地与李圣真交换了一下眼色，毕竟听他在自己耳边和KKT上念叨双排的事已经两天了。然而最近生意有所起色，白天需要准备的食材增多了，直播效应又带来了更多的代上分单子，因此变得格外分身乏术。

“诶……那好吧。”

说不失落是假的，毕竟朴载赫的如意算盘是一场以网咖双排为开端的约会——鬼知道他怎么想到的主意，还是向室友们集思广益的结果。

“我说，载赫这么关心的话，留下来帮忙吧。”李圣真一拍大腿。“你一定也想为容仁哥分担吧？”

“圣真啊，我觉得不行……”曹容仁弱弱地拒绝，心中一惊。

“可以吗？我其实很想，但因为什么都不懂，怕你们会生气……”

“很简单，就是帮忙揉面而已。会手把手地教你的。”

“那……我试试看？”朴载赫起先还在犹豫中，但看到曹容仁的黑眼圈又跃跃欲试了。他看得出曹容仁其实一颗心扑在游戏里，作为打工仔对经营餐厅并不是那么得心应手。作为合格体贴的恋人，哪怕本质上并不擅长，这时候还是要站出来展现帅气的男友力啊。

于是李圣真利用出门前的一小时时间，对烹饪门外汉朴·只知道吃·肚子总是饿·载赫临时进行了揉面团基础教学。在恋人温柔又严谨的注视下，朴载赫精神高度集中，倒也充分地听了进去，像模像样地学着揉出了一块圆乎乎的面团，最后再盖上保鲜膜，放到桌角静置醒面。

“做得很好。不愧是跆拳道黑带，手上劲儿很足呢。”

李圣真半欣慰半揶揄地看了一眼，再次叮嘱朴载赫醒面的时间和一共要做的面团数量。倒是曹容仁有些不放心地看了看时间，检查过各种材料的存量，又问道：“载赫，我和圣真要去采购年糕和蔬菜。留下你一个人在店里，没问题吗？”

“不用担心，接下来交给我吧。”

“很有自信呢。冰箱里有饭团和零食，饿了可以从那里拿吃的。”

“好的。”

试图在曹容仁面前展现魅力的学生仔今天表现欲爆棚，拍拍胸脯让两人放心，撸起袖子就要大干一场。曹容仁虽然心中有些不安，暂时却也挑不出什么毛病，只好由着他去了。

对烹饪感到新奇的朴载赫在厨房里继续忙活，顺利地揉起了第二个面团。然而到底是重复性的体力活动，又不同于刻在肌肉里的点鼠标补兵行为，不出十分钟，他就开始不太耐烦。厨房空间狭小，空气并不流通，热得他口干舌燥，肚子也不知道受了什么刺激咕咕叫起来。

“明明几个小时之前才吃过……哎。”

——身体太诚实，也会让人害羞呢。

打开冰箱门环顾一圈，饥肠辘辘的朴载赫拿出饭团和零食，先热起饭团来。这时自然是顾不上叼嘴，吃饱要紧——何况还有零食。他拆了一小包薯片又嚼着饭团，剩一个牛皮纸袋贴着“手作”的标签，拿了几块酥脆的饼干出来啃。

好几种食物混在一起嚼着，朴载赫抬头看了一眼挂钟，刚过去半小时而已。

——时针走得太慢了。容仁哥什么时候回来啊ㅠㅠ

只敢在心里发牢骚的学生仔填饱了肚子，马上又老实地揉起第三个面团。眼看着面絮在手掌的推拉下逐渐聚集，形成硬邦邦的一团，朴载赫便将面团转移到洒满面粉的案板上。

“喵呜——”

绵软细嫩的叫声传来，他循声望去，却是不知何时又跳出箱子的蒸糕，前爪在厨房门上蹭来蹭去。小白猫一声接一声地叫唤，似乎有信息要传达。

“嗯？蒸糕？”

两手沾满面粉的朴载赫难以立即脱开身，只好暂时好声好气地哄着。

“真是可爱……饿了吗？要乖，你阿爸马上就回来了哦。”

然而蒸糕明显和朴载赫不对付，谁让自家铲屎官就是被这大块头吸引走的呢？小白猫嗷嗷叫得更大声了，爪子在门框上挠个不停。朴载赫有些担忧，最后只好将沾着面絮和面粉的手背在身后，走到门口蹲下来听它说话。

“噗哧噗哧……啪！”

两边大眼瞪小眼时，蒸糕的小肉垫突然就拍在朴载赫脸上，正中红心。

“？！”

“喵呜！”

在朴载赫还没反应过来时，小白猫又突然原地蹦起，随后扑向了朴载赫，硕大的爪子就那样从天而降，似乎马上重重拍向他天灵盖，伴随着突然尖利起来的叫声。

“喵嗷嗷嗷嗷！”

“啊！”

闪避不及的朴载赫往后跳开，慌乱中抓住桌角，绕到了桌子后面。蒸糕并没有跟着过来，而是站在原地开始舔舐自己的小肉球。

“朴载赫！你在干什么！！”

厅里从桌面到地上到处是洒落的面粉，一个显眼的白手印蹭在桌面上上。始作俑者之一的学生仔可怜兮兮地在身前握住双手，往地上掉了一块面絮。刚和他对峙的喵星人则趾高气扬地坐在桌上，沉溺在自己肉爪的味道中。这些就是曹容仁打开门时看到的场景，一片狼藉。

“容仁哥，圣……真哥O_o”

朴载赫刚开口打了个招呼，蒸糕就欢脱地冲回了饲主怀中。曹容仁不得不马上放下手里的袋子，安抚显然受惊了的主子。

“载赫啊，对蒸糕都做了些什么？”

“没……没有啊。就是揉面的时候突然它叫起来了，然后就……”

有苦难言的朴载赫看着气势汹汹护崽的曹容仁下一秒就切换状态，摆出前辈教训后辈的架势，实在是委屈极了。

“呀！朴载赫！吃了什么啊？”

随后进屋的李圣真看到这一地狼藉后顿时丧失理智，踩着面粉冲进厨房又看到被打开的牛皮纸袋，饶是性格平和如他也气得咆哮。朴载赫不敢隐瞒和盘托出，这才明白自己闯的什么祸——

“这是王浩前几天送来的手工猫薄荷饼干。”曹容仁一边撸猫一边教育年下男友，感觉自己心很累。“你就不觉得味道奇怪吗？”

“好像太饿了，和海苔味薯片一起吞下去的，就没有在意……”

“算了吧，我来收拾。”

李圣真叹了口气，决定无视外面还在嘟嘟囔囔互相解释的两大一小。他只想等面团醒好然后压出好吃又筋斗的面条，为什么每次这孩子出现就让人神经衰弱呢？！

作为对这次“破坏环境”的小小惩罚，曹容仁和朴载赫被迫用上后半夜宝贵的睡眠时间，去帮李圣真的亲友账号上分。

——结果以这样的方式实现网咖通宵双排，真是说不上福还是祸。

等到两个白金2的小号终于爬上钻石，窗外天色已大亮。眼皮灌了铅的朴载赫疯狂打着哈欠，窝在曹容仁肩上彻底失去意识前，还不忘将战绩截图发了回去。

“哈？你们就通宵双排，别的什么都没干？”

正在举杠铃的韩王浩叹着气，看着从早上睡到下午的朴载赫，醒来后还是困得只点头，差点以为他是去做了什么剧烈运动。

“你也知道，白银到钻石的玩家跨度有多大……晋级赛没有俯冲就很不错了。”

“之后就一直去店里做帮工吗？”

“那个真的是意外，谁让蒸糕那么可爱，夺走了注意力呢。”

“这个人没救了。”金康熙实在是听不下去，毅然戴上了耳机回归游戏。

“怎么能这样说！明明精心计划过和容仁哥出去过夜的！酒店都选好了……”朴载赫心一横，索性全盘托出。“但我也没有这方面经验啊，而且……”

“而且？”

“担心哥不愿意在下面。虽然两情相悦就好，但累的和麻烦的部分还是我来吧。”

“哦哟哟，这么自信。”

一直不出声的姜旼丞面无表情递过来一个U盘：“小视频知道吗？异性同性，什么主题都有，酒店的搜名字就能搜到。TOP视角和BOTTOM视角都有，自己慢慢看不谢。”

——一向以傻白甜形象示人的打野玩家突然深不可测地肉身开团，包括朴载赫在内所有人看他的惊恐眼神，宛如看到原地闪现的河道蟹。

“诶？这种东西——”

“不用这样看我，不是我找来的。”

姜旼丞回位戴上耳机，耳根一丝可疑的红却出卖了他。韩王浩和金康熙对视一眼——八卦心让他们忍不住想知道U盘的主人，另一方面又持续为总在恋人面前出糗的朴载赫恨铁不成钢。

嘴上说着不要，身体却格外诚实的学生仔，最后在夜深人静时虚心吸收了U盘里的“知识”，大开眼界。其实他曾严肃认真地和室友们讨论约会能做什么，却发现寻常情侣做的事他们甚至在告白前就都做过了。所以——

“哥啊，想看电影吗？”

“今天吗？也不是不可以，不过等到营业结束后吧。”

凌晨四点半的通宵影院，空荡荡的迷你放映厅里只有他们两人。尽管看的是对年轻人耳熟能详的经典超英片，看电影这件事本身也并不新奇，但两个宅男却都是第一次走进特殊的迷你通宵影院。

隐秘的无人知道的喜悦，在空旷的放映厅里放肆地生长起来，填满每个角落。这是夜猫子才懂的愉悦，是漫漫长夜划过天际的小彗星。现在这片天空属于他们了，所有的怨气与不快都能尽情倾倒，真正地畅想心中那个会飞的宰治者，或是长翅膀的梦想家。

“容仁哥看！我是这个房间的Ruler哟。”

朴载赫从座位上站起身，张开手臂豪气地转了一圈，陶醉又自信地假装朝四面不存在的观众挥手，好像自信心爆棚、刚拿到自家封地的新晋小领主。曹容仁把那样冒傻气又害羞的姿态看在眼里，就算已经开始播放片头，却只是宠溺地抬头笑着，任由他瞎胡闹。精力格外过剩的学生仔闹够了就乖乖回到恋人身边，恰好赶上正片开始。

然而对超英电影并不十分感冒的朴载赫，很快就显露出了他连续多日睡眠不足的后遗症。

“呼……”

粗重的鼾声逐渐响起，曹容仁无奈地回头看了一眼，朴载赫已经向后仰着在椅子上睡着了，朝天空微微张开嘴，伴以迟滞的呼吸声。

“到底有多累啊，真是的。”曹容仁很想专注在电影上，毕竟快要进入超级英雄和大反派PK的高潮情节了。然而压力水泵一般的鼾声响彻耳畔，强烈的存在感夺走了他全部的注意力。

结果影片最精彩的最后30分钟，便是曹容仁便在酷炫的打斗音效与高强度工作的压力水泵夹击下一个人欣赏完了。旁边的人依然没有醒来的意思，曹容仁只好戳他腿。

“载赫，载赫？已经结束了，你把最精彩的部分全部错过了啊。”

“……容仁哥我不是故意睡过去的ㅠㅠ”

漆黑的场内亮起柔和的灯光，垂直地笼罩在坐在正中央位置的两人头顶，然而周遭依然静悄悄地，弥漫着残余的爆米花气味。通宵影院生意冷清，为了招揽顾客便贴心地推出了为期6小时片单任选的包夜票。开始清醒的朴载赫盯着放映厅紧闭的大门，回头看了一眼开始困倦的曹容仁。暧昧的光线在对方眼窝洒下诱惑朦胧的影子，实在太具有暗示意味。

曹容仁摘下眼镜，往眼里点了眼药水，转动着眼球放松神经。他仰起脖子，露出光滑的侧颈曲线。还有一个多小时的时间，朴载赫决定过分一点，做些青天白日他不太敢主动提的事。

“容仁哥。”

“嗯？”

“来做吧。就在这里。”

“？不是，这里不是用来做那种事的……”

曹容仁手一抖，几乎把眼药水瓶甩出去，手臂却被眼疾手快地抓住。随后朴载赫喑哑的声音从头顶传来，迫切又蛮横。

“现在用来做哪种事，由我说了算。”

“……那你轻一点。”

“哥期待很久了吧？不会很辛苦的，哥安分地呆着就好。”

后悔。现在就是后悔，非常后悔——以僵硬的姿势跨坐在朴载赫身上，曹容仁不知道自己为什么会答应这种精虫上脑的要求。影院里的折叠座椅布面粗糙，现在正磨着他大腿内侧的皮肤。放映厅太空旷了，他不小心漏出呻吟，透过成排的座椅传来轻微的回声。柔和的灯光聚焦于他们，仿佛不小心在舞台上展开了现场表演。

算了，不冲动就不是朴载赫了。意气用事的学生仔就是这么个人，和他在峡谷里激情输出风骚走位一样冒进。

另一边，朴载赫正试图让浑身紧绷绷的曹容仁放松下来。他也一样不好受：座椅之间狭小的空间本就顶着他的膝盖，现在上面还坐了个分量一点也不轻的前辈。看得出曹容仁跨坐很别扭，好在两个人穿的都是易穿脱的宽松休闲裤，他能轻易将其褪到膝下，握住曹容仁性器上下撸动，不至于阻塞。

——当然了，既然是自己提出就要想办法让两个人在有限的时间都爽到。

虽然这不是朴载赫的强项，甚至是完全没视野的未知地带，但AD玩家冒进的特质此时难得发挥了优势——他在裸露的正吞吐的喉结上落下力道恰好够留下红痕的亲吻，一手快速套弄着对方已经充分坚硬的性器，另一只手濡湿的指尖则谨慎地伸入后穴。

“……呃唔！”

未经过开拓的穴道紧致干涩，伸进第二根手指时，骨头仿佛要被夹断。感知到异物入侵，曹容仁本能地瑟缩身躯，半个身子往一边倒。

“哥放松、放松、放松点……忍耐一下。”指骨差点开裂的朴载赫倒抽了一口凉气，结结巴巴地试图让曹容仁肌肉松弛下来。他换了个环抱的姿势让对方的坐姿舒适些，继续耐心地开拓着。

——果然黄片里面那么随意粗暴地插入都是糊弄人的吧，会把身体搞坏的……

看着曹容仁因为忍耐而被逼出的眼泪，朴载赫一边安抚地亲吻他发抖的指尖，心中却有些忿忿不平。就在此时，承重于双腿的身躯却再次瑟缩，随后伴随着愉悦夹杂痛苦的呜咽，毫无预兆地射在了朴载赫手里。

“别弄了，快点进来。”

被这般小心翼翼地研磨着从挤压到适应再到有些烦躁的曹容仁，终于忍不住出声提醒。朴载赫如梦初醒，抽出手指。年上男友体力实在不佳，刚刚射过之后乏力又空虚，毫不客气地拽下朴载赫的土气运动裤，尺寸稍大的半硬性器便跳了出来。他没什么多余的力气去对准，也没有口的空间，勉强估算着位置便坐了下去。

“嘶……”

谢天谢地，朴载赫前面没偷懒，好好开拓果然是有必要的。胀大的肉柱挤压着狭窄的甬道，牵扯着全身敏感的神经末梢。但随着分秒流逝，曹容仁勉强接受了这般汹涌的侵入感，诚实的身体也开始适应。他缓缓坐到底，咬着牙把已经瘫软的上半身挂在朴载赫肩头，分开的膝窝抵在椅子扶手上，总算找到了平衡。

伴随着逐渐急促起来的呼吸，曹容仁率先试着自己动起来————这姿势太难为年上的他了，坐下去一个不小心便被碾到灭顶的那一处。他怕自己在朴载赫面前不受控制地突然叫出来，只好把头埋在对方还算宽阔的肩上，打算以防万一就咬对方肩膀一口。

“朴载赫你动快点！”

快感与疼痛混杂着从尾椎骨往上涌，五感因情欲的作用变得格外敏锐。感到度秒如年的曹容仁，忍不住小声地叫起来，微睁的眼眸深处溢出深红的涟漪。

“哥不要那么急躁嘛。力气用完了吗？现在轮到我了。”耳畔恋人的声音发凉，突然曹容仁就被悬空地托着抱了起来——现在筋疲力尽的他，正中朴载赫下怀。年下男友对准了那一处格外卖力地操弄，逐渐加快的频率让意识逐渐被下身快感侵蚀。

——开了个王者难度的头，可千万不能食髓知味才行……

这是最后被黏糊糊的浊液填满时，曹容仁听着朴载赫满足的哼哼，混沌的脑子里首先浮现出的内容。

到了早晨，两个人有些心虚地迎着晨曦穿过上班的人潮回了店里。到底是习惯了对后辈的关照，曹容仁甚至记挂着朴载赫因为运动而完全消耗的胃，揉着腰下厨做了碗拉面给他。当然这碗拉面比之前简陋很多，除了芝士什么配料都没有。但朴载赫不仅吃得美滋滋，还拍了照发上社交平台。被问到哪里的面时，他便回了句“是位经常请吃面的温柔哥哥”。

——你的好友韩王浩、金康熙和姜旼丞点了个赞。

——你的好友李圣真点了个踩。

后来，曹容仁的深夜直播间里多了一位名叫“Ruler”的房管。这位房管小哥据传闻是某不知名次级联赛战队的AD，并不怎么好好行使房管应该履行的职责。不仅经常随意禁言无辜群众，更占有欲爆棚，过度操心主播而爆出惊人之语。更可怕的是，主播仿佛也有意无意地纵容着这位怪咖。

路人A：房管怎么总对主播操作指手画脚啊？以为自己是多厉害的职业选手吗？

路人A已被禁言。

路人B：怎么回事，房管这么随便就禁言吗？我要举报！

路人C：请问，帅气的Core有对象吗？

路人B已被禁言。

【房管】Ruler：这位哥交往了年下男。

【房管】Ruler已被主播禁言。

END


End file.
